


The Definition of Unique (on hold/ rewriting)

by zero4life



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Original Character - Freeform, Rape, Smut, Violence, all the things you could expect in criminal minds, don't hate me for making the OC a shemale., don't say i didn't warn you. it's up here in the tags, if you don't like it pretend it's a male or a female or whatever you're comfortable with., just read instead of judging on the tags :p, maleXshemale, plus some extra things, seriously what else do you need me to put up here?, warning: shemale. don't like. don't read, yaoi.. sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero4life/pseuds/zero4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team of the BAU has been struggling with a single case for over two weeks. Hotch calls in the help of another profiler who works for FBI and CIA and as a secret agent. Hoping that bringing this particular agent in will bring a set of fresh eyes on the case and help them point out what they miss. The minute he walks in the entire team accepts him with open arms. And Reid seems to have fallen harder and faster then he thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addition to the team

**Author's Note:**

> -'I always had my answers ready. The statistics were very clear. But when I was asked to define the word unique... No logical answer or fact or even a correct statistic would come to mind. All I could think of was the name of the one person who's character and appearance and personality could define unique.'- Dr. Spencer Reid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Jackson aka. Jack makes his first entrance to the team at the BAU office building. Which causes several different reactions inside the team.

* * *

"Hotch. this case doesn't make any sense. And while we're trying to figure out which pieces fit the puzzle the unsub is out there killing more people every two or three days! how do we even know it's the same unsub?"

Morgan was beyond frustrated. All of them were in fact. it had been two weeks since they picked up this case and the victims kept piling up. They couldn't make a good profile because the unsub kept switching his MO and the type of victims he targeted. The only thing that connected all these victims was that in one way or another there was always a message saying that it was Lucifer's kill. The unsub called himself Lucifer. Claiming the kills like that. But even Reid couldn't make a pattern out of his scattered work. This guy had a serious devil complex. He was insane. that was for sure. And the BAU wasn't any closer to finding him.

"I know that Morgan. Don't you think I try to do whatever it takes to find this Unsub. But without a good profile we are looking at thousands of people being a potential serial killer. We're clearly missing something that could help us profile this Unsub. But to get what we're missing we need a new set of eyes. Someone who looks at the case fresh. Even Reid has gone over the files until he couldn't sleep."

Hotch replies to Morgan's complaints. He himself was quite frustrated that none of them. Not Reid, not Elle, Not Morgan, Not Garcia and not even Gideon could find out what else accept Lucifer was connecting these cases. They had the best team in the country yet they couldn't catch this one unsub. Hotch had called in to the CIA for help because he simply didn't know where to look for help anymore. They directed him to another profiler who might just be the guy to help them out. Hotch didn't hesitate a moment to call in the help of that agent. He should be arriving today.

"So we need another profiler or someone who knows what to look for?"

Morgan filled in before Hotch could continue. The man nodded and gathered his files.

"And that someone is exactly who I called in to help us. He should be arriving soon. Get everyone in the conference room so we can update on the case and talk him through it. Get Garcia too."

"alright got it."

Morgan didn't hesitate to get everyone to their feet and into the conference room. He got Garcia out of her Tech room. Telling everyone to gather their files because Hotch was going to introduce a temporarily new team member. And because the had to update on the case. Everyone did as told and within ten minutes they were all gathered at the conference room. Yet still no sign of the new guy.

Reid yawned and quickly dove into his mug of steaming sugary coffee. He wasn't the only one who yawned. Garcia had bags under her eyes she casually tried to hide with a thin layer of make up and her flashy glasses. Morgan tapped impatient with his pen on the table. Elle sat in her chair leaning her head in her hands while she stared at the case file. And Gideon sat quite relaxed, but you could see he was tired. And quite unsettled about the fact that they didn't catch the unsub yet.

Then Hotch entered but he entered alone. taking out the case files and preparing for the update. Even though the new guy wasn't here yet. Just when he wanted to start on the case update his phone rang.

"Aaron Hotchner. yes. of course. I'll talk you through when you get here. of course. I'll have a desk cleared for you. No, no, i insist. Alright. Half an hour. Bye."

For the team it's weird to hear only Hotch's side of the conversation but from what they can gather is that the guy is running late or delayed and can't make it in time for the update. Which makes some of the team members even more curious to their new co-worker. 

"Alright. His flight was delayed he'll be here in half an hour or so. We best do this now. i will personally get him up to date on the case when he gets here. Garcia start the screen please."

Said blond tech specialist nodded and made the case images and articles appear on screen but refused to look at them herself. 

"Talk us through Morgan."

 

* * *

 

 

After the update on the case every member of the team except Hotch and Gideon are gathered around their desks. Reid is standing beside his own chair which he gave to Garcia to sit on. Derek sits on his own desk with Elle standing beside him and between the two desks stands JJ. They are discussing the case and the new guy when Hotch walks by.

"Clear the desk in front of Reid. That's his new spot. I know that seat is taken Elle but you have to move a spot. I don't want him to feel as an outsider while he's here. We need his help and i get a feeling he works best if he's comfortable. So please be nice and make him feel part of the team. Got it? Elle you move to the desk next to your current one."

Elle wants to protest but Hotch moves on so quickly she doesn't have time to make her protest vocal. Morgan chuckles.

"Well damn. Straight across pretty boy here. And Hotch thinks that's going to make him feel comfortable? sitting across from Reid?"

Garcia is ready to slap him but she doesn't knowing fully well that Morgan just has to bully Reid a little every time. It's all part of his alpha slash macho behavior. Tough guy. But with a heart of gold.

"Oh hush you. Don't listen to him Reid. you're my favorite genius. I'm sure the new guy will be less mean then alpha man here."

In the mean time Elle has cleared her desk as good as possible and moved it to the desk next to it. 

"do you need help with that Elle?"

Reid points to the desks in his own unique way. But Elle declines his help. 

"I only had to switch the drawers and do the top side. I'm almost done. Can't argue with Hotch and i get why he's doing it. But if this guy only stays until the case is closed why couldn't he take the outside desk?"

That is a question no one prefers to answer. But despite the resentment to answer that question. JJ answers it anyway.

"Because we don't know when this case will ever be solved."

They all sigh deeply until Garcia suddenly grips the edge of the chair she's sitting on. 

"ooh ooh.. Tall, dark and handsome. 1 o'clock. He's so my type."

Everyone turns their heads to see a -not so tall actually- male walk into the office building. He has black wavy hair with a pony and a tiny tail on the back of his head. Just revealing his ears which are both graced with a single small earring with a little black jewel in it. Pale skin, especially against his dark hair but not sickly pale, but pale like snow. Beautiful.

"oh wow he's even paler then Reid"

Morgan teases. Feeling a little insecure now that Garcia, JJ AND Elle all seem to drool over this handsome stranger. No one seems to notice that even Spencer catches himself staring at the stranger. Which almost makes him blush and he doesn't even know what for.

"out of the way ladies. this one is mine."

Garcia fixes her looks when she sees the stranger looking around. He has dark blue skinny jeans a grey tank top. blocked scarf and a leather jacket with studs. not to mention studs on his black sneakers. And he looks like is in his mid/late twenties. Exceptionally handsome. Yep Morgan definitely feels intimidated. he just met another guy which shows a little of those Alpha looks and he of course feels he needs to mark his territory and show him he's the manliest of them both. 

"ooh ooh he's coming this way. Relax. Don't embarrass me." 

Garcia suddenly alarms every one that the stranger has decided to walk towards them. Reid can't tear his eyes away. With each step that the man comes closer his heart beat is going faster. What if he gets a fit? what if he faints? what if he makes a wrong first impression? Above all why is this all suddenly so important? Reid is utterly confused and doesn't even know what is happening. But before he can panic or sit down or even figure it all out the stranger is already in front of them.

"Hi. I'm looking for Agent Aaron Hotchner. Might know where i can find him?"

that voice... Holy shit. Spencer turns all warm from the soft yet warm voice the man gives off. It's not a low voice. Probably around the same level of height and decibel as Reid's own voice. No no that's not right it's lower. Definitely lower. But not as low as Morgan's. But- oh god that voice. Spencer looks up gaping like a fish because he wants to answer but his breath is stuck in his throat when he locks eyes with the stranger. Still gaping like a fish Spencer looks up into a pair of Unique eyes. They appear to each have a different color. One is blue. One is green. The difference is clearly noticeable from up close. From afar maybe less but still his eyes are so bright that it's hard not to see the difference.

_'way to impress him boy genius. you're gaping like a fish with your mouth open. Say something Reid. do something.'_

Spencer finally wants to answer and it seemed like he has been standing there for hours while in fact it was mere seconds, when Morgan answers for him. 

"He's in his office. Over there."

The stranger breaks eye contact with Reid to look in the direction given.

"Ah. I see. Thanks."

And he walks away from the team.

_'oh joy. probably my worst first impression ever. Even worse then my social skills.'_

Spencer pouts lightly when the stranger walks away. Inwardly blaming himself for behaving like that. Why couldn't he just answer the question? Well, because statistically speaking about 90% of the human population, when surprised or intimidated or impressed loses focus on the actual forming of words which makes it harder to speak hence it was quite normal that he just didn't answer the question. Yeah.. that must be it. Spencer was going to hold on to that thought to keep him out of embarrassment. But he didn't even believe in his own statistic excuse.

* * *

 

 

"Oh Shoot. why do all my dream men walk in only to find Hotch? Seriously how does he do it?"

Garcia groans and sighs until she pokes Reid.

"And what are you pouting about Sunshine?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him and Reid had to quickly find an answer before he'd be too embarrassed to talk without a stutter.

"N-nothing! nothing. i wasn't. I just wanted to say something but Morgan cut me short."

Every body seemed to shrug and not give it more attention. Thankfully. geez that was uncomfortable. All those eyes... those eyes...

"Hey did anyone notice his eyes?"

Reid asked it without thinking and of course Morgan had to tease him with it. As usual.

"aww pretty boy here was lost in his eyes. That's why he couldn't say anything."

"Morgan you tease my favorite Genius more then you should"

Garcia defended Reid. And though it was true, Spencer wasn't really bothered by it. He just figured Morgan had to have his moments.

"But what of his eyes Reid? Why did you ask?"

Spencer looked up to find yet again all eyes on him. but this time he decided to just be himself and answer to the question along with giving them some statistics. yay. 

"Okay so i noticed he has two different color eyes. He has one blue eye and one green. oh Did you know that only 1% of the population in the entire world has this slight difference in their eyes? It's a condition named _heterochromia_. It's divided in three groups. _Sectoral heterochromia_. Which basically means that there is only a certain spot on the iris that has a different color because of an error in the pigment pattern that colors the iris. It's like having blue eyes with a brown spot in the iris somewhere."

Morgan rolled his eyes and somewhere along Elle whispered 'here we go again' but Reid didn't care and he didn't know someone was listening with interest.

"The second group is _central heterochromia_. These people have two colors in both their eyes. Sometimes perhaps several. It's where their eyes are -to take an example- blue but around the pupil they have a ring of brown in the iris. they have two different colors in each eye. Now what i saw with that man was _Total heterochromia_. that means that a person has two different eyes. One is another color then the other. the most common combination is brown and blue. After that blue and green. But green is genetically weak and thus rare. So what's even more rare is the combination brown and green. That man's left eye is green but his right eye is blue. So He has _total heterochromia_."

Spencer concluded. Like he just read it from a book. His statistics voice ebbing away after his final words. Satisfied with his comeback, Spencer put his hands in his pockets and smiled. Then his smile fell into a shocked expression when a voice came from behind him.

"That is very interesting. I didn't even know the condition had a name. While i have it myself. At least that won't keep me up at night anymore."

Spencer turned around quickly and there stood Mr. tall, dark and handsome. Well... Reid was a tad taller. The stranger he just so openly stated a fact about to his co-workers, flashed a smile at him. 

"well if you know that much about me already, i think it's about time i introduce myself."

"Good idea. You're desk is over here. If you need anything. I'm in my office. Feel free to ask around too if you need something."

Hotch just walked by with Gideon. Addressing the stranger directly. 

"You know this guy Hotch?"

Morgan sounded confused. But Hotch remained calm and gave a serious answer, like he did most of the time. 

"This is our new profiler. your teammate. Be nice and introduce. Gideon and i have already done so. And after that, back to work. Oh and if one of you could show him around.. Reid. you do that."

Spencer widened his eyes and turned around to face Hotch. "Me?"

"Yes you. the rest of you back to work as quick as possible. if he has any questions try to answer them to the best of your capability."

Hotch walked away with Gideon on his tail. Both of them seemed to be occupied. The stranger stood there with a warm smile. obviously waiting for the right moment to introduce. Once everyone's attention was back on him he introduced himself.

"Hi everyone. My name is Alexis Jackson. people call me Jack or if you want to go to first name basis already, It's Alex. Never use my full name unless your scolding me. I listen better if you call me Alex or jack and not the long version of it. Nice to meet you all. i hope we can get along and get this case to an end as soon as possible. I'm not saying that because i don't want to be here. I'm saying that because i want this bastard behind bars. Any questions you got for the new guy?"

oh.. he was a smooth talker. Something Morgan really didn't like. He was smooth and had a sense of humor. Definitely a threat to Morgan's position in the group. Of course the ladies all got to ask their questions first because they were quite interested in this new team member. Reid was also rather interested in Jack.

"So you're the new profiler"

Morgan let his eyes scan Jack's appearance, he decided he would be friendly. But until he got to know this Jack better he wouldn't trust him completely. After all there were few people he really trusted. And of course he had to make sure that he still had his position in the team. He didn't want to be knocked off his place by this Jack.

"ah, i'm not really a profiler. More of a specialist."

"So what kind of things do you specialize in?"

"that's a long list. I could name them all but we'll be busy for hours. It's longer then the list of all my exes."

Garcia bursted out in a high giggle. She seemed to like this guy already. But she was also curious and took her chances to get closer to Jack to be able to look at his eyes.

"So do you mind if i step into your comfort zone for a little bit. You really have one blue and one green eye?"

She asked while she stepped closer. Jack didn't seem to be uncomfortable by Garcia stepping so close. He just let her examine his eyes while he answered.

"I don't mind. My condition is, like the young man over here said, rare. Even among people with different colored eyes i'm one of the rare cases. But what he forgot to mention was that this is genetically. While it's also possible to get this condition because of an accident, injury or use of damaging eye drops. But yeah. Mine's genetically."

Reid flushed red in his face for the fact that he forgot to mention something while he was stating the statistics and information about Jack's eye condition. Jack filled it in for him without problem. Not to mention Jack was the first one who called him Young man instead of kid. Much appreciated. He smiled and nodded while in fact it was a little embarrassing to be corrected on something he forgot. especially because it was Dr. Spencer Reid. 

"Time we all introduce and get back to work like Hotch suggested. Hi I'm Derek Morgan"

Morgan cut the casual conversation short with the reminder that everyone had a job to do. He stretched out a hand and Jack shook it so Morgan could sit down at his desk again. 

"Elle Greenway. Nice to meet you."

Elle shook his hand next and sat down at her new desk. feeling a bit disoriented because of where she would sit from now on.

"I told Hotch it wasn't necessary to place me in the middle. I'm sorry for taking up your space"

Elle looked up at Jack. "What makes you say that?"

Jack smiled and gestured at the desk. "You show signs of discomfort having to remind yourself that the desk you always sit on belongs to another now. there's more dust on your new desk then should be if you were using it all the time and you're a bit out of your element because you still have to get used to your new spot. i can tell."

The team looked up at him in wonder. And Elle smiled and nodded at him friendly. His analysis was correct. 

"you're good. I'm Jennifer Jareau. But please call me JJ. everyone does. If you need anything feel free to ask. I'm mostly the one who speaks to the press and i do damage control in the media."

Jack smiled at her and shook her hand. "a very important job. nice to meet you JJ." 

JJ walked away which left Garcia and Reid to introduce themselves to Jack.

"i'm the tech queen of this team. if you got anything i need to look up for you give me a call sweetie and i must say you are gorgeous. oh where are my manners. I'm Penelope Garcia. And unfortunately my office is all the way over there. But Reid will show you."

She happily told Jack more then he really needed to know but that was just part of her character. He chuckled and shook her hand too before she skipped off to get back to work like everyone else. 

"The tech queen huh? she's smart. But i just noticed you must have the most brain capacity of the entire team."

Jack turned to reid. the only one standing next to him right now. Reid nodded and awkwardly reached out a hand. the way only Reid could do it. And that while he normally never shook anyone's hand. But he made an exception for Alex. And he didn't know why.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. And i did know that there are two ways you can get heterochromia. I totally knew that."

_'way to go Spencer. you're making a fool of yourself again.'_

Jack laughed and nodded. "I'm sure you did. Nice to meet you Reid. you look young for a doctor. Mind me asking how old you are? If that's not too bold of me to ask."

"I'm almost 24 actually. I was the youngest to ever graduate high school. I got an IQ of 187. Basically said i'm a genius."

Spencer smiled nervously. He wasn't good with making first impressions. And this wasn't helping. Jack was someone new and it always made Spencer nervous to be around new people because he didn't know what they were thinking of him. He was afraid that maybe Jack thought he was weird or didn't like him.

"I got that. It's quite impressive. And at such a young age. you really are special."

a stroke of confidence rushed over Spencer and he felt all warm from being complimented like that. Even though he hardly knew Jack. It was nice that someone he just met didn't call him a freak for a change but immediately embraced who he is.

"Thanks. i'll show you around. It's a small tour."

* * *

 

 

After Jack had been given the tour. Reid found that Jack was a person with great social skills and easy to talk to. Like Morgan he had this vibe that made people feel good about themselves next to them. He never talked anyone down it seemed. Spencer was quite happy about this. And in result he babbled away about all kinds of statistics. Falling into using them wherever they made a stop. But Jack seemed to always listen with interest. He never interrupted Spencer once. Unless he wanted to ask something or didn't understand anything. Everyone in the team seemed quite taken of the new agent. Except Morgan. He seemed a little threatened by this new dream guy suddenly appearing. Garcia already predicted that the two 'alpha males' had to fight it out. Jack had no intention of fighting it out though. He also had no intention of taking Morgan's position. This was how Alexis Jackson ended up in the BAU...


	2. 7 facts about Alexis Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer learns more about their new team addition. Alex shows some of his hidden skills and shares his knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Unique can't be defined by a single example of a picture or a description. it's not genetic or statistic. It's a choice. A way of life. The desire to make yourself special. It's who you are. Even if you choose to be identical to another, there are things inside you that will always make you Unique. It's not just DNA. It's your entire being."- Special Agent Alexis Jackson.

* * *

 

**_"Right. it started several weeks ago when an entire family of Husband, Wife and three boys were shot execution style with a note saying that Lucifer had struck them. Two days later an older woman in her 50s divorced, no children. Brutally tortured and raped in her house. Found with the word lucifer carved in her stomach."_ **

**_"That already didn't make sense. But then again three days later two teenage girls one black one white were raped and found decapitated in the woods 50 miles from their home town. And the list continues. He never takes the same MO or the same type of victim. All we ever can connect these murders with is that they are done by someone who calls himself Lucifer. Which to my believe may be a reference to Satanism. If this man really thinks he's the devil then he's not gonna stop killing until he's caught."_ **

**_"Yes but we are not going to catch him with just the name Lucifer. We're missing something that has to be found in any crime scene. Another part of his signature."_ **

**_"Right. Well there is this high possibility that this Unsub didn't always use the name Lucifer and wasn't working so fast. We might even have a whole list of victims dating further back that we don't even know of because the killer didn't leave the name Lucifer behind until two weeks ago. He may have had some psychotic breakdown perhaps he was already mentally unstable. Something made him snap. or think he didn't get enough attention. But he also makes sure he can't be caught. Until we find victims that date further back its impossible to tell what set him off."_ **

* * *

 

 Jack sits at his desk going over the files again. Since the team briefed him over the case he has been going over all graphic detailed photo's of the crime scenes. Trying to discover if there is indeed another part of signature that they missed. But even though he had been looking at them for a while he couldn't detect anything yet. 

"So ehm.. Jack.. What made you choose to be a.. uh.. specialist?"

Reid suddenly asked from his desk across Jack's. He had been watching Jack for a while now and he was burning with curiosity towards certain things. 

"Curiosity kills the cat Reid. You should know that."

Jack answered while he looked up from the files. Reid quickly tried to fix his eyes on something else then Jack because he knew the man was right. Sometimes curiosity was a bad thing. but certainly not always.

"But if you really must know. I didn't know what else to do with the skills i possess. Besides... I'd rather be on the right side of the law."

He smiled and looked down again. flipping to the next set of photo's. Drawing a disgusted face when he saw them. 

"huh, well definitely not a way i want to go."

Reid tilted his head while he observed how Jack worked. he wasn't just looking at the pictures. He was scanning them. The way his eyes ran over the photo's were like a scanner going over a paper. Green and Blue constantly moving from left to right and from top to bottom. Did he have a photographic memory too? Without knowing why. Reid started gathering facts of the new guy. interesting facts that Reid could remember. Not knowing if he ever needed them or not. and besides he never gathered the statistics (facts. pardon reid's mind) from a human before. That way he could pretend he knew Jack really well. Should he ever need to pretend. Spencer didn't even know why he was gathering them. he just did.

_Fact number 1: Jack has a rare eye condition called Total heterochromia._

_Fact number 2: he's a profiler. or a Specialist as he calls it._

_Fact number 3: he adapts easily to his surroundings._

The third fact was a fact Spencer noticed by observing Jack. The agent seemed to be in his element even though he just got here. Meaning he was able to adapt really quick. That was a certain gift and definitely something he'd need. And even though he didn't know any of his co workers yet. He was very nice to them. It was only his first day but Jack seemed to fit in here. It made Reid insecure. Because secretly deep down he was always scared that the others didn't like him all that much. Scared because he didn't completely fit in. Of course he knew somewhere that it was nonsense and that the others cared about him as a team member. But he just couldn't shake that feeling that Jack fitted in better then he did.

No doubt he also had much better social skills. Not that Reid didn't have any social skills. He did. But he was just socially awkward to anyone who wasn't a star trek fan because he simply couldn't make a conversation with small talk. Reid wasn't good at small talk. His conversations had to mean something. Talking about nothing in particular wasn't something he could do. He if he didn't see the point of the conversation, why would he talk? Conversations always had a purpose. Small talk did not.

"Do you guys want some coffee?" 

JJ walks by to get some coffee for herself while she has some files squeezed tightly under her arm. 

"Let me help you with that. I'll get it."

Without waiting for an answer or a protest Jack gets up and walks with her. Of course JJ can't decline and thanks him when he walks with her. Reid sighs as he takes a pen and starts writing notes on a case file he received from another case. Even if this case is bothering them. they have other things to do. That's when the scene comes to mind again. Jack getting up without being asked to help. Offering his assistance. 

_Fact number 4: Jack is a helper. Quick to volunteer and assist._

Of course nothing was certain. This was just the first day. But Reid had a mathematical calculation that his predictions would be proven right. He had his theories. He wouldn't be Dr. Spencer Reid if he didn't.

* * *

 

 

It was far in the afternoon when a call came in from the LA PD. A series of high school boys were murdered. Each of them went to a private school. Since they were stuck on the current case the BAU team was assigned to assist in this case. Hotch called everyone to the briefing room to brief them and tell them to be ready and with the jet in half an hour. The team gathered their things as quickly as possible. One by one they entered the jet. Jack and Reid being the last ones to step on board. Within a few minutes they were up in the air and JJ handed out the new information about this case. 

"All victims were between ages 17 and 20. Popular in school. rich parents. no criminal records but each of them were known trouble makers at their school. But other then popularity rate and money and private school these boys have nothing in common. oh and here's the interesting part, each of them were also stabbed in the genitals and castrated. in a.. very brutal way."

JJ concluded. finishing her speech when she handed out the last file to Gideon. 

"Sounds to me like our Unsub holds a deep grudge. perhaps traumatized from being raped or someone close to the unsub being raped in the past. That could explain the castration on these boys. The specific type of victims could be because he's targeting guys who look like the rapist. Young, careless, hormonal adolescents. He's targeting the jockey types."

Jack gave up his thoughts on the choice of victims and what could possibly have set the unsub off on this case. Along with the fact that this could be the result of a trauma that triggered a psychological reaction. He got everything basic covered but even with only the basic conclusions he was accurate. He called himself a specialist and not a profiler. But Spencer believed he had enough skills to be a profiler. At least from what he had seen so far. It was the first case they were working on with Jack so he shouldn't draw his conclusions too hastily. A lot could still happen that could effect his opinion of Special agent Jack.

"More over the multiple stab wounds are so deep there are bruises around the entry wound from the hilt of the knife used to stab the victims. It shows severe signs of aggression and rage. The unsub definitely holds a deep grudge. From the prints of the hilt i'd say he uses a special knife. It's too big for a pocket knife but too small for a hunting knife. The hilt is different from any knife i've seen. Might be an antique given the ridges on the edge of the hilt markings. Also the wounds are rigged. It's not a smooth knife. I believe the blade itself has curves. Curved Antique knifes are hard to find. It's either an 16th century hunting knife or perhaps a sacrificial dagger. They sell those in wicca shops and online from the dark magic stores. but if it's a 16th century hunting knife it could also be picked up at any Antique store authorized to selling old weapons. They.. need a license for that... Am i that hard to follow?"

Jack looks around confused when everyone stares at him. Looking from one to the other while they all look so surprised on his knowledge.

"no! no you're not hard to follow at all. Actually it makes perfect sense. 16th century knives especially the curved ones are very populair as Arabian relic and recently the sales of these went up with 12% because of their unique form these are also very popular with cults or people who are into dark magic. so the design of the knife was later taken over and adjusted to be turned into those sacrificial daggers that are still sold today. There's like a 80% chance though that this is one of those replica daggers and not the real thing. 16th century hunting knives have become a rare collectors item since there aren't that many left intact and even if one could get their hands on it. It's to valuable to kill with. Unless our unsub gives no financial value to the knife."

Spencer jumps in and rambles away with his own findings on what Jack just told them. When Jack told them he had quickly looked it up on an expert's site. (you gotta love google) even though he doesn't trust everything being said on the internet this statement was legit. Because it was reviewed by an expert. 

"How do you know all of that Jack?"

Morgan asked when Spencer was done talking. Jack just smirked and shook his shoulders.

"One of my specialties. And thanks for filling in on me Reid. So we need to look for any purchases of wicca shops, online magic sites, etc."

"whoa wait. back up. you specialize in sacrificial knives?"

"Hunting knives, daggers, throwing knifes, you name it. I cover all of them. Even pocket knives. I'm a gun expert too."

"And you got all that information from a stab wound?"

"You'd be surprised what i can figure out from a stab wound or a single fired round. Like i said. I'm a specialist. Not a profiler. but if you want to you can just think of me as a special profiler. I profile other things that may help."

Reid followed the conversation between Morgan and Jack along with JJ and Elle who were paying attention. Hotch and Gideon were already sunken further into their thoughts about the case. Spencer smiled when Jack thanked him and nodded. Feeling acknowledged and appreciated. Which was an important thing for him. But jack's knowledge also brought him to another fact.

_Fact number 5: Jack has a weapon obsession. Kind of like my math obsession. saves waiting for the results of  any analysis though._

* * *

 

 

As soon as the plane lands the team introduces themselves to the head of the police department and the detective of the ongoing investigation. 

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner FBI, This is agent Gideon, Agent Morgan, Agent Greenaway, Agent Jareau, Dr. Reid and Special Agent Jackson from homeland security"

"homeland security? we never had someone from such high authorities here. Welcome."

"I'm working together with the FBI because of another case. I will continue to work with them until that case is solved. They needed an extra set of specialized eyes. But trust me this case will be over much quicker. If i could just have a look at the last crime scene i'd much appreciate it."

"Good idea, Jack take Reid and Morgan with you and see if you can visit one of the older crime scenes as well. Elle, JJ victimology, Gideon and i will talk to any potential witnesses and the families of these victims."

 

As soon as Morgan, Reid and Jack have arrived at the crime scene, Reid can't hold down his curiosity anymore. 

"So Jack. You worked with homeland security?"

"Yes, and CIA. And the Secret Service. Why?"

"well isn't FBI a bit of a.. ehm downgrade for you then? i mean if you have worked with those authorities FBI must be a large step down."

"hmm not so much. Actually it's pretty much just all the same. You work for the government. Trying to keep your homeland safe and bring justice to those deserving of it. They even do that in jobs like the Police. So I don't believe in downgrades like that."

_Fact number 6: Jack does not raise himself above others. Doesn't think he's better then others. you gotta appreciate that humble attitude in a person._

Morgan joins into the conversation.

"you worked Homeland security, CIA and secret service? and you're not bugged about working for the FBI? I like you kid."

"Thanks. But i'd appreciate you don't call me kid. I'm probably older then you are."

Morgan frowns. and Spencer can't help but get curious yet again.

"So how old are you?"

Jack just grins and shakes his head. "you're the Genius. you figure it out. I'm not telling."

 

After that they thoroughly investigate the crime scene. The way the body was left, the pattern of blood spatters against the wall. The way the unsub sneaked in. 

"victim gets driven into a corner. Terrified. Meaning he could see the unsub. The way the body was left shows that the unsub had no remorse for killing this guy what so ever."

Morgan sums up the facts while he tries to step into the unsub's shoes and imagine how he went to work. 

"The killer took his time. he stabbed this guy in the genitals first. Watching him bleed. Watching him suffer. blood spatters indicate that he let him struggle in pain for a while before he stabbed him multiple times in the chest. This unsub isn't just angry. He's furious. And he's not gonna stop. He's on a psychotic episode. Going hell on rampage as soon as he sees this type. Then all he wants to do is kill."

Jack filled in. Spencer looked over the crime scene to come up with his own theory.

"Most unsubs that go on a psychotic break with a rape trauma, they want their victims to suffer. but i've never seen a rape trauma unsub being this brutal. It can't be compared to any previous case."

"So we are looking for a furious woman who can't get over her high school rape trauma?" Jack asks. to get an idea of what Spencer has gathered in his mind.

"98% of these unsubs in this category are female. At least 60% of these women all stab their victims to death. There's a 38% that stabs them only in the genitals to make sure they never hurt another woman even if the victim has never done anything wrong. it's part of their fantasy. And the 2% that remains doesn't use knives but shoots their victims. 99% just shoots and 1% also targets the genitals."

"What about the 2% that are male?"

"They usually were molested by a family member. Perhaps the father. so they blame the mother for not stopping it and go after woman who look like their mothers. It's a more complicated theory though because not everything about that theory always adds up. but mostly 87% of these men go after women that look like their mothers. Or kill men that look like their molester. mostly the father is the first victim. But those are all older targets. these boys are between ages 17 and 20. They are too young to fit that theory."

"Well young targets must also mean that we're looking for a young unsub. This trauma could have appeared recently. That set the unsub off into a killing spree. college students.. Most likely the unsub is around 20s as well."

Jack, Morgan and Reid share their thoughts on the unsub and draw the conclusion that it has to be a white female in her twenties who goes to one of these private schools and possibly has an interest in Wicca magic. Because of the dagger she used. The only problem is that narrows it down to a dozen girls from each one of these private schools. Jack decides to call in on Garcia to get a list of all these girls. Dialing the number Jack waits for it to ring three times before Garcia picks up. Morgan crosses his arms and observes.

"You're speaking with the queen of sugary sweet information and tech business. how can i help you?"

Jack frowned and looked at Morgan who just raised his shoulders and cracked a smile. It was always fun when someone called Garcia for the first time not knowing what kind of personality she always set up on the phone. Jack just shook his head and quietly chuckled.

"Garcia darling, it's Jack."

"oohh tall, dark and handsome. talk to me honey."

Jack grinned even wider.

"Okay, i need a list of all the private schools in a 5 mile radius of the crime scenes. you're looking for girls in their twenties -under is too young- with an interest in Wicca faith, dark magic or perhaps even satanism. and i am looking for girls who have been molested in the past. I know it's a wide stretch but you think you could dig up a list for me?"

"Already on it dear i'll send it over asap"

"Alright thanks baby cakes"

"you're welcome sugar. Garcia out."

Morgan started laughing when Jack hung up and ended the conversation. Jack just stared at his phone for a second before he looked up to Morgan.

"Is she always like this?"

"yeah, that's our Garcia. Oh and by the way.. Baby cakes? are you serious?"

"Don't even start on that. really. Don't."

* * *

 

 

9 hours and about a dozen leads later they stand over another dead body. Another guy brutally stabbed to death. Their Theory didn't seem to check out the way they hoped for and now the Unsub killed again. The team retraces their steps trying to figure out what they missed.

"We're missing something. It doesn't add up. And we know now that she's keeping them for 12 hours this last one 6. she's escalating. What does she do with them before she kills them?"

Gideon asks. Trying to figure out the missing piece of the puzzle. No one seems to have an idea. Until a light bulb suddenly goes on above Jack's head. Spencer can almost see it even though it's not there. That clear is Jack's expression. 

"Hotch. I think Reid an i need to talk to the doctor who did the autopsies again. I think i might know what we missed but i'm not sure until we speak to the doctor again."

"Go and keep me up to date. We need to hurry she might kill again sooner now that she knows we're on to her. The killings are rapidly escalating we don't have a lot of time."

Jack nods and rushes out with Spencer right behind him. They step in the car and Jack drives off to the morgue. When they arrive Dr. Daniels has just finished his shift. And he was ready to go home. Which made him a little bothered with the fact that the FBI still needed him to answer some questions. But the good doctor was patient and knew that it was important. He didn't press on going home. 

"Doctor Daniels? I still have a few questions for you. You did all the autopsies of the victims right?"

Jack started. wanting to know if he needed to speak to another doctor. 

"Yes i did. Why?"

"can you give me the autopsy reports?"

 

"sure. I'll go get the reports for you"

As soon as the doctor walked away to confirm, Reid took Jack to the side to ask him why he was requesting such a thing. 

"Jack why are you asking for the reports? we checked those already. It's highly unlikely that a female unsub would-"

"But that's just it Reid. We've been missing something. And if my suspicion is correct. We're not dealing with a female unsub. We're dealing with a male. Just think about it. Potentially guys that age are still figuring out their sexuality. being forced into something with the same sex could be traumatizing enough for them to snap. It's all about ego and pride and how people see you. That just brings me on another idea. I need to call Garcia."

Jack reached for his phone and quickly dialed Garcia's number while Reid was left to figure out how to fit the pieces of the puzzle. 

"Tech queen of sweetness on the line. Speak o fortunate one."

"Garcia, it's jack. we've had a total wrong approach on this i need a list again. time target the males with the same description i gave you before. and look through all video's posted from campus computers or posted on the campus sites. I think someone posted a rape video on there somewhere. I need something and i need it fast. we don't have a lot of time."

"On it. i'm tracing the sites right now. you're sweet by the way. you pick up easily."

"well that's because i learn fast. i need to go. thanks babe"

"Anything for you handsome."

Jack ends the call. While Reid has followed the conversation and figured out what Jack's meaning was. They were wrong when they thought the unsub was a girl. This particular unsub was a guy. Raped and probably humiliated too. Reid knew from experience how bad bullying could get. But to think that there were kids who were of so much worse then he was in school... It's frightening to see what that can do. Besides with the rage this unsub has murdered these guys it has to be more then just rape and humiliation. something cut him inside. something cut him so deep he threw a fit and became a psycho killer. 

When the doctor came back with the reports, Jack gave them a one over. The results were the confirmation Jack was looking for. 

"I was right. They were anally raped and roughly too. poor boys. Thank you doctor."

"those poor boys. I hope you catch who did this. Those poor families will want closure."

"We'll do our best. Reid. call Hotch. we're looking for a male unsub. and i think i know where to start looking. The private school of the first victim."

Jack and Reid both started moving while Reid called Hotch on his cellphone telling them what they were wrong about.

"Hotch. Jack just figured it out. We're not looking for the right unsub. The unsub we're looking for is a male. positive. Jack wants to go to the school of the first victim. yes. bye."

"what did he say?"

"He send Morgan our way. He and Gideon take the second school and he send Elle and JJ to do the third."

"Well Garcia should come with results any moment. At least we got the move on this case."

"What made you think of checking the victims for sexual assault?"

"i don't know. i just had this feeling and i followed it. Besides we needed to look at it from new angles or we'd be stuck. I took a different approach, is all."

Spencer nodded when Jack told him that and stepped in the car with him. He himself would never have thought of such a thing. He doubts any one in the team would. This different angle or point of view was good. It helped. Perhaps with Jack they could solve the other case. And he learned something new about Jack. The longer he was around the new guy, the more he learned.

_Fact number 7: Jack can think outside the box. I've got a lot to learn in that area._

* * *

 

 

 


	3. 8 more facts about Alexis Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer discovers more facts about Alex. And Alex has to name five facts of himself, he uses that opportunity to get some confusion out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Think before you take a life. You cannot undo it."- Alexis Jackson

* * *

 

"talk to me Garcia. Tell me you got something."

"oh babe i got a load of horrible stuff to show you. but one student in particular stood out. i send the video to your tablet. it's the same student who bought a dagger at a local wicca store three days before the first victim was found."

"you got a name?"

"Jessy Durain, 18 years old. He attends the same school as the first victim."

"okay. thanks Garcia"

"Gotcha. bye."

Jack pulls the tablet on his lap and watches the video Garcia send him. On the video the kid, Jessy is being raped while dressed as a woman. It gets worse when everything is torn off but his underwear and a mini skirt. Panties ripped the guys in the video rape him and laugh at him. They beat him up and other things that Jack wouldn't want to happen to anyone. Something draws his attention. But he doesn't tell Reid who is watching with him next to him in the car. 

"Poor kid. No wonder he snapped."

Jack sighs while he hands the tablet to Reid. "There's gotta be more. Look at his expression. He's not just in pain. he's crushed. He feels betrayed. Like one of these guys back stabbed him. I think that's where his aggression comes from."

Jack starts the car and they drive to the dormitory from the first private school. But when they arrive Morgan comes up to tell them that Jessy isn't there. And another male student is missing. Time is ticking and they have ti find out where Jessy is before he kills again.

* * *

 

 

After a talk with his teacher a search is set up. There are five possible places Jessy could be hiding with the boy he took. At the last place they look they find both Jessy and the boy he took. The victim is tied up and Jessy doesn't just have the knife. He has a gun too. And by the looks of it he's planning to use it. 

"He's breaking pattern"

"he's desperate. doesn't want to get caught."

"JESSY DURAIN! This is The FBI Drop Your Weapons!"

The BAU team can't go inside. Jessy is hysterical and shoots two times at the entrance to make it known that he's not kidding. 

"BACK OFF! BACK OFF OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!"

The other boy is tied up. Thankfully he's not stabbed yet. But they don't know what Jessy could have done to him already that doesn't involve stabbing. Jack takes position closest to the entrance.

"Jessy! Don't do this! I saw the video. I know everything. Everything they did to you. But this guy.. he's not in the video jessy! he did nothing to you! why don't you let him go?!"

He tries to convince Jessy that the guy he has tied up in there doesn't have to die.

"That's what it's all about isn't it?! You killed those guys from the video?! Because of what they did to you?! i understand you know?!"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!"

"Oh you're wrong Jessy! i know exactly what it's like!"

"NO YOU DON'T! LIVING LIKE THIS!.. IT'S TORTURE! AND THEY ALL MAKE IT WORSE. THEY DESERVE TO DIE AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"

"Why did you hesitate jessy? the first victim. he was different from the rest wasn't he?! He was the one who betrayed you. wasn't he?! What did he tell you? He must have said something!"

"I DIDN'T HESITATE. THAT SON OF A BITCH DESERVED TO DIE! HE TURNED HIS BACK ON ME! HE RAPED ME! WITH HIS FRIENDS! HE MOCKED ME!"

"Because of your secret right? Trust me. I understand. I know how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Yes i do! I'm just like you Jessy! I'm the same. I know you're a teenager. Barely an adult. You struggle because you've only just started to discover about your sexuality. Maybe you're sure maybe you're not completely sure. So it's hard. To know which one you feel most comfortable with. Your secret?! i got that too! And i'm an adult. I've been an adult for a long time and still i'm not able to pick a side! I know how confusing that is. And i know that what these guys did to you.. it only made it worse. Jessy i understand. But it's enough now. you have to stop!"

Jessy had started crying halfway through Jack's words. The rest of the team didn't get much of it but Reid understood that Jack made a connection between him and Jessy. that they had something in common. Jack slowly moved in. Followed by Morgan.

"then you know i can't stop! i can't live! i want to die!"

"Jessy. Just tell me what happened. I know it was more then just the video. What happened jessy?"

Jack moved closer slowly. Still weary of the fact that Jessy was clutching his gun. 

"h-he.. told me.. that he loved me.. right before he and his friends jumped me.. mocked me! wanted to cause me hell for being gay until they found out what i really was! They laughed at me!"

Jack holds his hand and gun up. Approaching Jessy slowly.

"They are all gone Jessy. He is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. just, give me the gun and the knife. It's all over."

Jessy shakes his head violently. "No! It's NOT over. The nightmares.. it's NEVER over. NEVER!"

He points the gun to his own head.

"Jessy NO!"

But it's too late. Jessy pulls the trigger and his blood splatters against the wall and over his victim who screams in fear and terror. Jack stares wide eyed at Jessy's lifeless body that drops to the ground. Jessy killed himself. Jack looks at the boy with clear pain in his eyes. Sitting down on his knees beside him while Morgan unties the victim.

"hey. you okay?"

Morgan asks while Jack closes Jessy's eyes. "Yeah. i'm okay. I just.. I had hoped he wasn't gonna shoot himself. But then again he was so depressed i shouldn't have been surprised by it. He didn't want to live."

They round up the case quick and give their condolences to the families of the victims. Jack speaking a personal word with each of them. Deciding to bury the fact the victims all participated in that video. Because that is not the way a parent would want to remember their child.

* * *

 

 On the jet back to the office the team quietly evaluated for themselves. Reid was on the couch next to Jack. Morgan sat across in a chair, Hotch was in the chair on the front and next to him were Gideon, Elle and JJ sitting at the table. Hotch sat there quietly observing Jack while the latter was just sitting, listening to music and making crossword puzzles. Occasionally tapping Reid to find him a word since the genius could see all of it in a matter of seconds. Without Jack they might still be hunting for a female unsub that doesn't exist. He was good at the job and a great asset to their team. Hopefully he could help them on the Lucifer case. After a while of sitting like that Hotch and Gideon started up a quiet conversation. That was the moment Reid used to tap Jack on the shoulder to ask him something quietly.

"Jack. I got to ask.. since I've been wondering.. Why did you say to Jessy that you knew how he felt. That you were the same?" 

Jack looked up and closed his book with crossword puzzles. Morgan also stared at him expecting a clever answer or something. Jack sighed and pulled one of his earphones out of his ear.

"Because we were. He and i had something in common. No one else would understand what it was like for him. Except me."

Morgan protested. "But you are not a deranged psychotic killer. Definitely not one with depression and anxiety disorder." 

"You'd be surprised. I'm actually more insane then i am genius. I leave the genius part to Reid here. But that to the side. He and i were the same."

Reid frowned while he went over Jack's words again. "How can you say that? How are you two the same?"

Jack closed his eyes for a second. Picturing himself as a little kid. Confused. scared. Stuck with that big secret. It felt horrible. At that age he was also troubled by depressions and confusion. The line between him back then and Jessy a day ago was so thin it seemed to blur. Only Jack had never hurt somebody. 

"Jessy was not a male nor a female unsub. The reason he became what he was.. was because of what the first victim did to him. Jessy was just trying to figure out his sexuality when he got a crush. on a guy. confession went good, dating went good for 2 times. the guy even told him he loved him until Jessy found out he was being played. The guy wanted to pull a prank with his friends on Jessy but with it discovered jessy's secret. and everything went wrong. spiraling down from there. The rape wasn't planned. But out of anger and disgust and whatever emotions were strongest the students were compelled to rape Jessy and hurt him in the ways they did."

Jack also took out the other earphone of his ear and stopped his music.

"Jessy was a shemale. Not male, Nor female. But a little of either gender..."

"And that connects you two how?"

"I'm a shemale too."

Suddenly it was quiet. In the entire jet it was so quiet that you could hear a needle drop. Except for the turbulence that shook the jet sometimes. 

"You... are a shemale?"

Morgan couldn't believe his ears. it seemed the rest of the team was also very much surprised. Except Hotch because he knew already. Even Spencer was very surprised to hear it. 

"yes. From the waist down i'm all male. I got my man parts. But from the waist up... I'm female. I got curves. Sometimes i just tape them because they are in the way but i got the same thing at the front that any woman has. My brains are all male again. But i do have ... ehm.. breasts... Hence i know how uncomfortable Jessy felt. Because even after all these years i still haven't been able to make a decision on what i wanna be. Man or woman. I don't have a clue. Honestlyi feel more male. And i had thought about removing my curves for a while. But i end up liking them and  i got over it. and now i kind of like myself the way i am. Gives me a good reason to sometimes wear a dress. or pose as a full male by taping myself flat up there. Especially in the field work i mostly tape them. Sorry if i make any of you uncomfortable with this. But i myself am comfortable with it."

Spencer listened while he tried to get over the shock that he now knew a person who wasn't either gender but both. He really though that jack was just a man. But it seemed that apart from his already rare eye condition, jack also had a rare body condition. He was both genders... He wasn't the only one shocked. Most team members didn't know where to look or what to say until Morgan topped it off with a joke.

"Lucky for me to know i'm still the Alpha man."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Yeah. i wonder what Garcia will say when she hears. She'll probably be shocked. Most people are."

Spencer smiled. "I'm sure she'll have her own unique comment on it. It's Garcia after all. But i'm curious though. Because 99% of all known cases of people with that type of body pose as a female in outer appearance. So.. why did you choose to pose as a man?"

"Reid. you don't ask him that. it's offensive" Morgan started off. But Jack interrupted him.

"No it's not offensive at all! actually it's a good question. Most of my outer looks since a child were already boyish and until puberty i was a complete guy until i started growing breasts. After research they figured out i had too many female hormones from the start. ever since i was born. It was hard for me to cope with at first. I had thought about removing them. but after a while and some embarrassing events i'll probably talk about when i'm drunk, i decided to keep them. Figuring out who i was along with my sexuality and other things you find out on that age. I don't exactly have a large cup size so posing as a man is easier. Though i have to say i look pretty as a woman."

Jack tried to lighten the mood and he succeeded a little. At least everyone got a little over the shock that Jack was part male part female. Along with some information about himself and how it got to this and why he never chose a gender. Though most team members wouldn't talk so openly to someone new since trust still had to be earned. Jack seemed to trust them easily and lay his secrets open to his team mates. he was easy to open up. Of course that would probably only be the surface. To trust someone fully would take a while. But he didn't hold back on talking to the team with such an open attitude. Meaning he wasn't shy and he did want to make an effort to become part of the team. even if it was only for a short while.

Spencer sunk back into his own thoughts after a while when everyone started doing there own things again. He could barely wrap his head around the fact that Jack was now unique on two sectors. An asset to the team that no one expected. But if he's being real honest with himself, he doesn't mind at all. He's not bothered at all by the fact that jack has both genders. The only thing that leaves Spencer confused is what to use to refer to Jack.

_Fact number 8: Jack... is a Shemale... what do i even call him then? a he or a she? it's so confusing._

"Jack? I'm not entirely sure... Since you pose as a guy should we refer to you as a he? or a she? since you.. you know you're both and it's kind of confusing to what to call you."

"Just stick to He. It's on my birth certificate. and i look more male then female so. Just stick to He. I'm not part of that 99% so.. Yeah He is better. You guys can just see me as a man. I only have some extras at the front that make me different but the rest of me is male."

"oh okay. oh and with the 99% i didn't mean that you should be dressing like that too or be like that too i was merely-"

"stating the facts? i know. don't worry about it. I'm glad i got this out of the way."

"There's another thing i was wondering about. You really don't want to tell me how old you are?"

"I'm not telling. Use your profiling skills to figure it out."

"Well your looks and your behavior would state you're around 28, 29 maybe. Your career would point you to 30 but that would mean you started at a very young age. If i can figure out how long you stayed with each federal agency i could give you a more accurate number. But i think i'm close."

"you'd think that it was true. But you're not that close."

"Won't you tell me?"

"Alright. but it might be more shocking then my gender."

"I think i can take that chance."

"Don't say i didn't warn you. I'm 35"

Spencer widened his eyes. No way. this guy was at least 11 years older then him? It didn't look like that at all! even with profiling he wouldn't have guessed that he was so old.

"30... 5?... are you serious?"

"yep"

"... wow" 

_Fact number 9: Jack is 11 years older then me._

* * *

 

 

the moment they got back to the office, Morgan was all over Jack. Pressing him to tell a little more about himself.

"Come on! you're the new guy. It's tradition to tell 5 facts about yourself."

JJ wanted to argue that it wasn't a tradition but no matter what she tried, Morgan wouldn't let it go. He even got Garcia out of her office to join the conversation. Updating her on what he knew about Jack. She was as shocked as the rest was in the beginning and she refused to believe that Jack was already 35 years old. 

"I'm so gonna check in on that."

"You're gonna run a background check on me Garcia? I have to warn you. most of it is classified."

Jack teased her a little but she refused to give in. Her mind was made up. Even if it was just to make sure that he really was 35. Spencer tried to back Morgan up on letting Jack tell some facts. if only to get to know him better. After several arguments between Jack and Morgan and an occasional word from Reid, Jack gave up.

"Alright alright! geez. calm down. 5 facts hmm? Okay. let's see... I love baking and cooking. I often bake too much which i all give away so if you find something near the coffee machine from time to time, please take it. I made it but i can't all eat it myself."

_Fact number 10: Jack is a good cook. I couldn't cook even if my life depended on it._

"ehm.. I'm single. Not sure if that's relevant but it's a fact. I've been single for a while. I had this on/off thing but it became a bother so i stopped."

_Fact number 11: Jack is single. How can he be single? he's too handsome to be single. even with his body.._

"I play the violin, guitar, piano and harp. Violin is my favorite and no i don't only listen to classical music. actually i like a lot of different genres. Rock, pop and classical mostly."

_Fact number 12: Jack likes music, has a feel for it and plays too. I wonder if we like the same music..._

"I dance. freestyle, street dance and ehm.. ballroom. yeah.." Jack scratches in his neck and tries to think of more things to tell that maybe aren't as surprising or embarrassing to tell. Even though Garcia totally swooned when he said he could do ballroom dancing. 

_Fact number 13: he dances. I can't dance. Never could, probably never will. I'm too stiff._

"And i've got a few medals for my services as a sniper in Afghanistan and Iraq, targeting terrorists and suicide bombers."

_Fact number 14: He's a sniper. Good to know. never get on his bad side. point taken._

_Fact number 15: he's been out of America to other continents probably more times then i ever will. I want to go to Europe some day._

"A few medals for sharp shooting? Remind me never to get on your bad side." Morgan jokes while he pats Jack on the shoulder. Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Well i don't get angry that easily. Insane yes. angry no. It's really late guys. I think we need to call it a day. Who's up for a drink? i'm buying."

Nearly everyone agrees accept Hotch and Gideon. as is to be expected. And Reid hesitates. It's not that he doesn't want to. but he's never been a great drinker and his social skills are awful. Bluntly said he's socially awkward. He doesn't know if he should take the offer. But soon he's given no choice when Morgan decides for him.

"You don't get to pick. you're in kid."

Ugh. why can't he just stop saying kid for once. It's always that or 'Pretty boy' normally Reid really couldn't care all that much. but for some reason he's more self conscious in front of Jack.

"It's alright Reid. If you don't want to go you don't have to."

Jack starts but Spencer shakes his head and holds his hands up. 

"no no. I better come with you guys. It's seriously not a good idea to argue with Morgan about these things. Trust me he won't take no for an answer."

 


	4. What they missed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finds something that the rest of the team had missed in the Lucifer case. Along with it they find several other crime scenes connected to the case. But again.. nothing makes sense.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: if you can't stand blood. Don't click the link: The sigil of Lucifer. It's a picture of the sigil carved in someone's back. i included it as a case picture. but if you're not a hero around blood i advice you don't watch it. (there's not a lot of blood but it's a flesh carving. some people can't stand that) And i gave you a fair warning so don't sue me for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Secret societies are not that secret. If they were we would have never heard of them unless we were part of them."- Alexis Jackson.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: please note that i do not know a lot about the Freemasons. Nor do i wish to insult anyone. If i made a mistake about something somewhere then please forgive me. I don't always do thorough research for fanfictions (sometimes i do like with the Hetereochromia. but that's because my little sister has central hetereochromia.). since they're fanfictions and thus fiction. please bare with it. should you feel offended then i humbly apologize. I was only focused on the sigil. not on the freemasons. hence i only mention them for a brief moment. But since some people take offence where they shouldn't i apologize here for that.

* * *

**Lucifer case:[The Sigil of Lucifer](http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2013/206/4/5/sigil_of_lucifer_by_mv_vahagn-d6f525k.jpg)**

****

* * *

 

 

**It's been four days and two small cases further and still no progress on the Lucifer case. Even though Jack tries his best and memorized most details of the case. He's going over the board with photo's again when Spencer comes in with two cups of coffee.**

"you're in early. Coffee?"

"Thanks. so are you. You know.. this case has been bothering me ever since i was assigned to this team to solve it. In more then one way it seems like there's more then one unsub purely for the fact that his MO keeps changing and his type too. And the way these first two victims were positioned. It shows sings of remorse. While the second crime scene, those victims were left without any sign of remorse. And then here at the third crime scene it comes back again. There's a total of nine crime scene's already found. But god knows how many more he killed."

Jack took the coffee from Reid while he went over the pictures once again. Something just wasn't adding up. 

"You're right. that's why it doesn't make any sense. accept the connection to Lucifer there is nothing that proves that it's the same unsub. There is no pattern. No sexual aspect. He gains nothing from it. It doesn't make him feel good about himself so why do it?"

"Hell if i know. I've never seen anything like this before. what are those numbers carved on the victims. And why only one per crime scene? he slaughtered an entire family yet only the husband has a number carved in his chest..."

"We thought about the crime scene. but the numbers don't match. The crime scenes are in the right order but the numbers are scrambled. we don't know what it means. I already tried to see if it was some sort of crypt cipher or code. but till thus far nothing i thought of matches the numbers."

Jack steps closer to the board and tilts his head. Squinting his eyes at the pictures. Suddenly he walks to the white board next to it and grabs a marker to make a square. Divided in nine smaller squares. In them he fills in the numbers carved in the victims in the order of the crime scenes. Then with a red colored marker he draws a line following the numbers. from one to nine. Getting a symmetric pattern. 

"The Sigil of Saturn. build up and made out of the Freemason's magic square. Our Unsub must be a Freemason. His father must have passed it on to him. One does not just become a Freemason."

Spencer suddenly saw this revelation unravel before him. Jack just figured out one of the most important things they missed.  _'Of course! how could i have missed that?!'_   Spencer walked to the white board to study what Jack just drew. 

"The Freemasons are an all male society. they believe that the world needs to be guided by men. The hearts and minds of men. That women would corrupt the world with their power. No women are allowed to join the Freemasons. and the Freemasons still exist."

"It's too easy."

"... what?"

"It's too easy. Why would he want us to find this? thinking that he's a Freemason. It would be much easier to catch our Unsub that way. With the way he has been switching MO and committed at least nine different murders... There has to be more. It has to point to something. Why would he give us the Sigil of Saturn?... Why.. Wait."

Jack walked back to the photo's again. looking over them until on each photo he drew a circle with the marker around a certain symbol. The symbol he drew on the white board next to the Sigil of Saturn. 

"The Sigil of Lucifer. Our unsub was a Freemason once but there is a part of that group that stood for different beliefs then the rest. They got kicked out because of their dark intentions. Maybe this is all for revenge. Or something Satanic. Or perhaps an even deeper meaning. Whatever it is.. he's on a mission. And Unsubs on a mission won't stop until they are caught, dead or the mission is complete. we have to show this to Hotch."

Said person just came walking into the room when Jack was done talking.

"I need you two in the conference room. We got another one."

"another case?" Jack asked

"Another Lucifer victim."

Jack and Spencer nodded and Spencer gathered the evidence they just found to tell it to the other team members as quick as possible.

* * *

 

JJ: "Victim's name is Jeff Donovan. 40 years old. His car blew up this morning with him in it. The ignition from the car set off the bomb in the airbag compartment. It blew up in his face. Again the MO is different and the type of victim is different too. However the name Lucifer was found burning on the ground. The unsub used gasoline to draw the letters on the ground. Close enough to the bombing so they'd catch fire. And then there's this.."

JJ clicked a button to let the next picture appear on screen. It was the sigil Jack just found before.

Jack: "That's the Lucifer Sigil. I looked it over and it appears to be part of his signature. It appears on each crime scene. Walls, floors, Even carved onto one of the victims. you name it, there's one in each crime scene. He also doesn't like women who are in a high position or control of a large operation. Women with power. It doesn't appear from his killings but it appears in the numbers he left at the crime scenes. They form the magic square from the Freemasons. to draw the Sigil of Saturn. The Freemasons believed in a world ruled only by men. This states his opinion that women should not be in control. It's not yet clear if he is a part of the Freemasons or that he just uses their society to get his point across." 

Morgan: "Which is?"

Jack: "He thinks he has the power of Lucifer. Either he believes he's Lucifer himself or he worships Lucifer by killing people."

Morgan: "So this dude thinks he's the devil?"

Reid: "Technically speaking yes. but the fact that he never uses the word 'Devil' or 'Satan' might have something to do with the fact that he believes he's an archangel. After all Lucifer was an archangel before he fell. Even after he fell and took hundreds of angels with him.. The fact that this unsub only uses the name Lucifer might state that he's not too fond of the idea of serving or being the devil. But Lucifer, that's a different story."

Morgan: "So he's a Satanist without wanting to admit that to himself. That's got to be a complicated life style."

Elle:"From the way he's switching his MO it appears he also has Multiple Personality Disorder. Either that or we're dealing with more then one Unsub."

Gideon: "No he hasn't. He knows we profile on MO and on the way he kills his victims. it's to confuse us. And there is only one Unsub. He works too fast. too efficient to be working with another Unsub. From the way he's been trying to throw us off track i think he might know it will be harder to catch him this way. He's trying to think like us."

Morgan: "Well that's a first. Normally don't we try to think like them? never heard of an Unsub that starts to think like us."

Hotch: "We'll take a look at the last crime scene. Everyone in the jet in half an hour. Wheels up in 40 minutes. Good work everyone. Good work Jack."

Jack: "I thought i was already included when you said 'Everyone'. But thanks Hotch."

Hotch nods and no one seems to know that Spencer smiles to Jack's last remark. Except Jack himself. He catches Spencer smiling but he doesn't say anything about it. He caught on to the little interest Reid is displaying toward him. In all honesty Jack can return that interest to Spencer, because Reid is a very interesting person according to Jack. Besides the young genius has quite caught his eye. For multiple reasons.

* * *

 

 

When they are seated and the jet has taken off, Jack stretches himself on the couch. Not giving up room for anyone. Morgan tries to convince him to let him sit but Jack doesn't budge. Only when Reid comes and asks gently if he can take the spot, does Alex move his legs and makes room for the genius. Morgan shakes his head and tries to ignore the fact that Reid was allowed something he was not. Surely Jack must have his reasons but that doesn't mean that Morgan has to like it. Besides the couch is fr everyone but this is the second time Reid and Jack take up the couch. 

Garcia calls to give them more information when Hotch tells her to search through all unsolved cases to see if any of them match the Lucifer case and have that symbol in the crime scene photos. 

"Of course. I just won't be able to sleep in like.. ever.. again.. but i'll look them up for you. Just.. eww."

Jack smirks and that's when Reid notices that when he smiles he has a dimple in his left cheek. Just the left. Not on the right. Silently it makes Spencer smile too. For no reason at all actually. But just because Jack is smiling he feels like smiling too. What is wrong with him anyway? it's like he's turning into a schoolgirl with a crush. 

"I'll call you back as soon as I got something. And thanks again for doing this to me. you all owe me. Garcia out."

She ends the video call and Jack sighs.

"You know I feel kind of bad for her. She really doesn't want to see that. I would go through them myself but I'm otherwise occupied."

Reid wants to answer but Jack's phone vibrates and he fishes the device from his pocket to see why it did. As far as Spencer can tell; Jack got a message with something that isn't good news to him. He can see it from the expression on his face.

"Are you okay?"

Jack turns his head and nods with a smile.

"Yeah I just gotta take care of something as soon as I have some free time. I have to visit my younger brother. He's in prison. Not that he is going to want to see me."

"Why is that?"

"I put him there."

Spencer didn't ask more. but he frowned. Alex put his younger brother in prison? for what? did the younger do something wrong? What happened exactly? And if Jack has a younger brother.. Does he have more family members? Perhaps if Garcia does a little digging she can find out. No that would be wrong. That is snooping. He just has to ask if he wants to know. Jack was open about himself. Maybe he'll be open about his family too?

"So how many brothers do you have?"

"I had two. Both younger. But one of them... He was very sick and he didn't make it."

"oh... i'm sorry."

"nothing you can do about it. don't be sorry."

"what about your parents?"

"It's... Complicated"

And there was it, the first blockade Spencer stumbled on. Jack wasn't as open about his family as he thought he would be. He simply stated that it was complicated and didn't open up further about it. Like he didn't want to talk about it. Apparently that was a subject he did not want to talk about. It still left Spencer with a certain curiosity. but he wasn't going to press to get answers. Alex wasn't ready to talk. Not about that.

Jack got more comfortable and plugged his music in his ears. Listening to his own taste of music. Spencer decided not to keep bothering Alex and keep himself busy with the book he brought along. Reading in his own way. 20.000 words per minute. Flipping the pages faster then any normal person would. Jack seemed to sneak glances at him from the corner of his eyes from time to time. But he didn't say anything or ask about it.

* * *

 

 


	5. Plain sight (reid's 24th birthday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another case turns up on Reid's birthday. Spencer discovers that Alex has a way of understanding him like no one else does. At the end of the case Alex hands him a birthday gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"People have always pretended they understood me. But none of them really did. Perhaps bits and pieces of the puzzle. But no one ever saw the bigger picture. Until Alex. I started feeling comfortable around him. Simply because he has a way of understanding me like no one else does."- Spencer Reid

* * *

 

**_Despite the progress on the Lucifer case, the team isn't any closer to catching the Unsub. They are two weeks and several victims and different cases further. All of them do agree that Jack forms a good asset to the team. They start to get comfortable as such a complete team. But Spencer realizes more and more that if they catch the Unsub that calls himself Lucifer, Jack will quit the team again and go back to his previous job. He feels a dilemma because he doesn't want more people to die by the hands of this Unsub. but he doesn't want Jack to quit the team either. He likes the special agent and bonds with him. perhaps even better then he bonds with Morgan or Hotch. Who are like a brother and father figure to him._ **

**_Jack is concerned with a few things but till thus far he hasn't opened up about much other then himself. Spencer feels that he is only scratching the surface and that Alex doesn't want him to dig deeper. Perhaps because Jack is not a permanent member on the team. But what they have learned is that Jack is trust worthy. Alex is quick, sharp and brings up ideas that no one else could think of. Though Spencer is still the one who comes up with the most clues to solving the cases. Jack is well on his way to be a good second. Even though that isn't Alex's intention at all. Garcia also seems to be really fond of him. But more in a friendly way. Alex suspects that Spencer has an interest in him that has nothing to do with work. but he keeps quiet about it. Spencer isn't even sure of what he's feeling yet. He can't figure out weather this is a simple crush or has deeper meaning._ **

* * *

 

Reid groans as he desperately tries to blow out the candles on his birthday cake. But the flames just won't go out. To save him from frustration JJ takes it upon herself to tell Reid that they are trick candles.Morgan is having fun with teasing Reid before that.

"Come on blow! baby, blow!"

Elle joins him and chuckles; "I thought you were full of hot air."

JJ can't bare to see Spencer struggle and saves him from his misery. "they are trick candles, spence. They are gonna come on again every time."

Morgan snickers amused. "Aww mommy to the rescue."

Reid frowns. "mommy?"

Gideon and Hotch watch as Hotch says to Gideon; "Isn't it amazing he knows what he knows and he's only 24? "

Gideon huffs a chuckle. "Imagine what he'll know by 50."

Reid sighs and looks over at his friends. He is missing someone. Alex went to visit his brother yesterday and he wouldn't be back till later today. Honestly Spencer already feels that if Jack doesn't come to work, the team is missing someone. He is missing someone. And it's his birthday today. He had hoped on seeing Alex sooner. yeah... Alex. In Spencer's mind he already calls the special agent by his first name. While the team still uses his last name Jack. and he too uses it vocally. But in his mind he progressed to first name basis. Which he doesn't do that quickly actually. Perhaps only when they are off the clock and go to a bar with the whole team. Spencer sighs at the ridiculous hat he's wearing. He turned 24 but they still like to pull pranks on him. Especially Morgan.

Reid walks over to Gideon who asks him; "Are you having fun?" Spencer can honestly tell him that he is having fun. Then JJ calls him over for the first piece of the birthday cake. But the celebration is soon cut short.

"Party's over guys, We caught a bad one." Hotch walks by while JJ, Elle and Morgan are gathered around Reid's table with cake. By the look on his face most members can tell they caught a difficult one. They all take what they need and fill up the conference room. Everyone except Alex. Spencer is the first to notice.

"Hey where is Jack?"

Hotch who just came into the room is the one who can answer that question.

"He was visiting his brother yesterday. I called him and he said he's flying back in as soon as he can. I told him not to rush it. He'll meet up with us later."

Morgan was the first who looked up surprised about the fact that Jack has a brother. Apart from Reid. no one else knew yet.

"Jack has a brother?"

Spencer immediately jumps in to answer that question.

"Actually he had two younger brothers. but one died and one is in prison. He said he'd be visiting the one in prison. Maybe there was just something they really needed to talk about."

"Poor Jack" JJ replied to what Spencer just told them.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked curiously his face telling he had more thoughts on this then meets the eye. Reid turned his head to Morgan with an expression that said: _'_ _Why are you asking me that?'_

"He told me. On the Jet."

Hotch interrupted the conversation to get their focus back on the case. "Okay but can we focus now. please? We're going to San Diego."

Morgan sighs. "My guess is not for surfing."

JJ: "The call him the Tommy killer."

Hotch: "He raped and murdered six women in the last three weeks."

Elle: "six in three weeks?"

Gideon: "that's a short fuse"

Hotch: "Yeah and getting shorter. The first two were eight days apart and the rest in the last two weeks"

Reid: "rapid escalation. you think he's regressing to a psychopathic frenzy?"  

Hotch: "no he's too controlled for that... See you on the plane"

Morgan: "Why the Tommy killer?"

Hotch: "You know the rock opera? This Unsub glues his victim's eyes wide open."

* * *

 

At the same time of the briefing Alex was on his way to the location where the team would be heading. it would take him longer to get there then them. Through a call, Hotch brought him up to speed. And then Reid called him to tell him what they found thus far.

"Jack? are you there?"

"Yeah I can hear you."

"We're going to San Diego. You got your badge with you?"

"Yeah I do. Never go without it."

"Okay because you will be arriving apart from us. Just making sure. Hotch probably already told you about the case. I just wanted to make sure you got everything."

"Yeah Hotch told me everything. But thanks. I'm on my way. I'll be late though. Things didn't really go as planned."

"oh. How's your brother?"

"Still pissed at me. and for good reason. But at least he's talking to me again. That took a while. Even though I could go without all the curse words."

Alex cracked a smile when he heard Reid chuckle on the other end of the line. It was a nice sound. A sound Alex wouldn't mind to hear again sometime.

"Call me if you get something new Reid. Thanks. and I'll see you when I get there."

* * *

 

 Alex was a long way from San Diego. He probably wouldn't get there until late in the afternoon. They'd have to work without him until then. Hotch explained to the head of the investigation that they had another agent on the way. Meanwhile Gideon walked up to the board with the crime scene photo's pinned to it. There was a change in MO after the fourth victim. Gideon saw that pattern. The unsub didn't start using passages from that ballad until victim 4. Apparently he wasn't getting enough attention. So he started using an old ballad and was called the Tommy killer after the fourth victim. Then with victim 5 and 6 he left the next to passages from the balled in blood on the crime scene. His signature also displayed her wealth being ruined. Things like silverware an espresso machine. and things that showed wealth were destroyed and left trampled on the crime scene.

Also everything that he used, belt, wire, glue, duck-tape, wasn't found on the crime scene. The Unsub took it with him into the crime scene and took it with him out of the crime scene. It became clear that the Unsub had been watching his victims for a while. Knew their routine. Knew when they were alone and when the husband or the kids would be home. He took his time with them. And probably the most disturbing thing of all were the wide open glued eyes. He wanted them to see him. he wanted attention. He wanted to be seen. they finished processing the crime scene late in the afternoon. Right around this time, Jack arrived in San Diego with a cab. using public transport so he could catch a ride back on the Jet. The head of the investigation approaches him as soon as he walks into the police station.

"Can i help you?"

"Yeah i'm Special agent Alexis Jackson. I'm here with the BAU team of the FBI"

"Jackson? Like Micheal Jackson?"

"No, not to disrespect him. He's a legend. But fortunately he and i are by no means related. That would be a disaster for his career and vice versa. People tell me often enough my is dangerous. for multiple reasons and i think they are absolutely right."

"Sorry you must get that a lot"

The detective took a look at the badge Jack was holding up.

"Homeland security? I thought you guys were all FBI? Why would Homeland work on this case?"

Jack put his badge away in his back pocket again. The movement made his jacket slide a little showing a flash of his Silver Magnum. Which clearly got the Detective curious.

"I'm officially a special agent for Homeland, but under circumstances i am temporarily working as a part of the FBI's BAU. I'm an extra member to the team for the time being Because they needed my expertise."

"Oh.. right. that's quite impressive. Is that a revolver by the way? We usually carry automatic weapons as police. We all have the same gun."

"Actually no. this is a .44 magnum. It looks somewhat like a revolver maybe with the load compartment but by no means are they the same."

"oh okay. right this way."

The detective lead Jack to where Reid, JJ and Gideon were peering at the board with all the photo's and the parts of the ballad. 

"Hey. what did i miss?"

Jack says as soon as he's next to Reid who is frowning full of concentration while studying the ballad. He seems a bit startled by Alex.

"oh j-jack. You're here. Ehm. this is what we found written on the crime scenes. It's a ballad about Death speaking to his victims. In this case a woman. He only started writing it with the fourth victim. Which means-."

"He needed the attention. Okay so how did he come up with this ballad?"

"Internet. Technically anyone with an internet connection could come up with this. think about the things that come up when you type Death into a search engine."

"Okay so that, i get. And the eyes, he needs attention. he wants to be seen. I don't get the targets though."

"Ah middle class woman form a high risk target and on a high risk time meaning he feels confident about what he's doing."

"Well that can't be good. Is there more?"

"He seems to blend in. He has a vehicle. Probably a company truck or car. The things he uses like glue, duck-tape, belt, wire, anything like that. He takes it with him to and from the scene. And we know he spends a lot of time in the house."

"How do you figure?"

"Because he takes the time to trash up items that represent wealth. like silverware or a coffee machine. It's part of his signature but also has to do with the ballad."

"Okay. so he takes time for the kill. does he take time to prepare?"

"Yeah. at least a lot on these women. He knew their schedule. The time their children or husband would be home. He knew their whole routine. he watched them."

"So we're looking for a guy who would go unnoticed even if he was peeking at someone for hours? tough one. could be all kinds of things. Mailman, Gardener.. you name it."

"Yes.. also i just figured out that these are just parts of the first three passages of the ballad."

"Parts?"

"Yes. Ehm.. the conversation is one sided. These only represent what Death speaks. But.. the lady never answers."

Elle just walks in who picks up on the conversation and answers with bitter tone. "Maybe he thinks their bodies are answer enough."

* * *

 

Their case got side tracked by someone who tried to rape an older woman. But it was out of pattern. It wasn't the same guy as the Unsub. This guy wore a ski mask and he attacked on a moment where the husband came home and interrupted. Which was stupid. But while handling that particular criminal. It gave Gideon the idea to draw out the Unsub and make him more uncomfortable by letting someone else take credit for his work. The rapist was on the news under the suspicion that he was the Tommy killer. As planned it drew the Unsub out of his comfort zone enough to call and yell with a shaky voice that he was death and that no one else was the Tommy killer. Unfortunately Garcia couldn't get a trace on the number because the call went through 25 different sub stations. Which made it untraceable. That didn't really go as planned.

They were left to find out how this Unsub blended in to the neighborhood and could attack without being seen and couldn't be spotted because he didn't stand out. They had to hurry because the unsub named a time in which he would prove himself and that time was almost upon them. They had police patrolling the streets like wasps swarming around their nest. The streets were crawling with them. But still that wouldn't mean that they would catch this unsub quickly. He could blend in and they needed to find out as what. They already know it has to be some kind of technical job because the unsub is organised and precise. 

Per pair the BAU team also have under cover cars to patrol and surveillance the neighborhood. But when Morgan wants to grab his teammate Reid, the genius goes for a better offer. 

"Let's go Reid"

"I'm not going with Morgan."

"Huh? Why not? You still angry about the birthday candles? Come on man that was yesterday!"

"I'm not angry about that. I just think you should ride with Elle."

"Why?"

"Because Reid is riding with me."

Alex walks by and tosses and catches his car keys and smirks when he sees Morgan's face.

"Don't be so sour about it. You get to ride with a girl. Isn't that better for you?"

Morgan makes a face about it. but doesn't get the time to toss a snarky response.

"Let's go Reid."

the genius smiles when Jack calls him and he walks out with the special agent. Morgan feels rejected and Elle isn't exactly the person to make that mood better. He and Jack need to have a little talk about who's the alpha again. 

* * *

 

 

After sitting in the car what seems like hours Alex let himself slump into his seat. Sighing deeply while he unzips his jacket and tosses it behind him, like his shawl. He has a blue short sleeved shirt on it with the pink Chinese character for 'Love'. Reid also feels warm. but he can't exactly take something off. he has a blocked button up shirt with a wife beater underneath. He never wears button ups without something under it. And loosening it up doesn't seem like a good idea. he's not confident enough for that. 

"So now what? It's already 10:30. He can't wait much longer or he won't have time enough to do what he's gotta do. I hate waiting like this. We don't even know what we're looking for. It's like searching a needle in a haystack." Jack mutters. Spencer shakes his head.

"It's more like searching for a needle in a pile of needles."

"... because?"

"A needle would stand out in a haystack"

"Right. gotcha. and this one doesn't stand out."

"So it's like searching for a particular needle in a stack of needles"

"well that complicates things... I do hope we catch this guy in time. I hate being powerless. I absolutely hate not being able to do anything."

"We're doing something. Are you sure this is a good spot by the way?"

"Morgan said it was the main road in and out of these blocks. Besides three of the victims lived in this block."

"Well maybe that mean's he's comfortable here. or he could be done with the area and move on."

"Could be... Something's bothering me though."

"What is?"

"I don't know. I feel like we're missing something. Like the Lucifer case. We didn't see it until i drew the sigil of Saturn and found out he was using the sigil of Lucifer in each crime scene. but whatever it is we're missing in this case.. i can't put my finger on it. It's so obvious that we just can't see it..."

"Maybe. But i don't know what to look for. Maybe Gideon could figure it out... Or if i just knew what to look for..."

"...could you recite the parts from the ballad again?"

"huh? wh.. why?"

"To pass the time. Come on. I wanna hear it."

"You wanna hear-?"

"please?"

"Okay"

Well that was new. No one ever asked Spencer to recite a poem or ballad or something that didn't interest other people. In fact no body ever asked him to recite anything. He was quite happy with the request and did it without hesitation. Reciting the parts word for word -which was the fruit of his Eidetic memory- for Jack who was listening to him. His attention not wavering from Reid's voice yet at the same time his attention not wavering from the streets. In this Spencer noticed that Jack was a skilled multi tasker. In the end Jack could recite about half of the parts with Spencer. The genius wondered if he found someone of his own kind. Someone with a high IQ like he had. Someone who was also a genius. But when he asked about it. Jack told him he was wrong. 

"I'm a special agent. I was trained to memorize things fast and efficient. that took me a long time training. You have an eidetic memory. which you carry since birth. It's different. you didn't have to train to get such a memory. Besides i wasn't trained to memorize books or ballads. I was trained to memorize battle tactics and weapon types and intelligence files, behavior to see if an enemy can become hostile and stuff like that. My mind is flooded with that kind of stuff. It's hard to make room for anything else. But slowly but surely i've been expanding to other things. I became a profiler in different sectors. I became one with a military background. Perhaps that's why i see things differently. Instead of being a Math geek i'm a Weapon geek. But even though the subject is different, the concept is the same."

Spencer chewed on his lip while he let Jack's words sink in and thought about them. It was true what he said though. In some ways he and Jack were the same. In other ways, they were worlds apart. But this created this comfortable vibe that Spencer got around Jack. because the latter seemed to understand him in a way no one else did. he seemed to accept it. He never rolled his eyes once when Reid started spewing statistics or facts again. He didn't complain about Reid correcting him if he got something wrong. Jack was the only one to actually ask Spencer to recite something for him which he read. And Alex didn't seem to have a problem with his social awkwardness and his unique way of being... well.. being Spencer Reid.

* * *

 

 

Soon they received a call from Hotch who explained that Gideon had found out what they were looking for. The woman's heads were all turned to the windows. From there telephone poles were all visible. Plus being up in such a pole could give the unsub a perfect view into the houses without being detected as a threat. The guy worked at the phone company. fixing the phone lines. They had to get the move on quickly. The unsub was already attacking his next victim. 

Lucky for the team they get a name. Morgan is the one to locate the unsub's vehicle quickly. The killer himself cannot be far. Gideon is the first to arrive on scene. finding the back door of a house open and a toddler crying for it's mother in the child seat in the kitchen. He can't soothe the child now because he has to save it's mother. After Gideon, Hotch arrives on the scene. Then Spencer and Alex pull up to the crime scene.

While Gideon has already made contact with the unsub upstairs, Alex and Spencer walk in to find the Toddler still crying for it's mother. Jack puts away his gun and approaches the child. Soothing it to silent sobs by picking it up from the child seat and cradling it in his arms. the toddler makes a half hearted attempt to hug or grab on to Jack's shoulders. Alex cradles him softly. Spencer puts his gun away and watches the scene that unfolds before him. he never knew Jack was good with kids.

Alex stays with the child until the unsub is arrested and the mother is free to come and hug her baby in tears. Jack assures her that the baby is okay and that she has nothing to fear anymore from the Tommy killer. The woman thanks him. The scene makes Reid warm inside as he watches it. On that very moment, Alex looks like a loving parent. A concerned friendly neighbor or someone warm and kind. It's different from how he normally is in action. Spencer had seen him in action several times. That macho attitude and carelessness was gone in this moment. This just proved that Jack was human like the rest of the team.

now Spencer knew that Alex could be both a tough guy and a softy. He had seen a new side of him. Spencer felt his heartbeat accelerate. Without him noticing much about it at first, this scene was what turned his deep crush into deep affection. It would take him a while to realize but Alex was already taking over his heart. Little by little. With the way he acted, the gestures he made, his smile. His unique colored eyes. Everything. 

* * *

 

 

On the way back in the jet, Spencer was playing a chess game with Gideon while Alex sat on the other side on the couch. Elle was stretched on the couch trying to take a nap. Her feet slightly pressing against Jack's leg. But Alex didn't mind it. He was playing a game on his tablet until he remembered something. He reached into his bag at his feet and pulled a gift out of it. Wrapped in a green paper with white and blue ribbons around it. He stood up, giving Elle the chance to stretch on the couch completely. Then he walked over to Spencer. 

"Reid. i'm sorry i couldn't be there at the party."

Spencer looked up from his chess game along with Gideon who only followed half of the conversation simply because it wasn't his business to stick his nose into it.

"Oh.. It's okay. you were otherwise occupied."

"You're the only one who would say that instead of just busy. Here. take this. I forgot to give it to you earlier. But i wanted to give you this."

Alex gave him the gift and Spencer looked at the present Alex held out for him.

"Jack, You didn't have to."

"I know. But i didn't want to show up empty handed. Besides i get a feeling you'll like it."

Curiously Spencer started to rip the wrapping around the gift. Gasping softly when a very old book came out of the package. It was so old the bindings were damaged and split and crooked and the pages had turned a little yellow. But when he read the title he couldn't help but get a large smile on his face.

"The Life of Pico della Mirandola By Giovanni Francesco Pico della Mirandola translated By Sir Thomas More-"

"-In old English in 1510. It's a first edition printed in 1890. 95 pages. I'll promise to get you something thicker next time considering how fast you read." 

"no no! this is perfect! I really like it! thanks! but these are really hard to find. Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my grandparents. But they both passed away and i inherited their whole library. I'm just kidding they didn't have that many books. I was cleaning out a box when i found it. And it made me think of you. I don't read old literature so i thought i might as well give it to you. Get it to a grateful owner instead of an owner who let it catch dust on a shelve."

"Wow. i don't know what to say.. I really.. ehm.. no one.. has ever given me such a gift before.. Thank you." Spencer answered. On which Morgan decided to be a smart ass and tell him;

"Reid only you could be happy with such an old and worn out book."

Spencer just smiled and let a finger run against the worn out binding of the book. Caressing it carefully. as if he was afraid he was gonna break it. letting his fingers slide over the book like it was the most fragile yet precious thing in the world. and it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. that would make me happy. and sorry if you find any errors in the story. I just started watching criminal minds and this is my first fanfic about it. i try to look up things that i use in my fanfic but i'm not gonna to hours of deep research so again. Sorry if there are mistakes or false facts in the story.
> 
> Also I just figured out that the CIA doesn't carry badges so i'm changing that to homeland security. my apologies.


	6. Spencer has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer find out he has a little crush. They progress a little further on the Lucifer case and Alex likes it when Spencer is being smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -"Humans are the only species who can make intelligence look sexy"- Alexis Jackson
> 
>  
> 
> Italic bits are Reid's thougths.  
> Italic and underlined bits are Jack's thoughts.

 

* * *

 

**_When they got back from the Tommy killer case. The first thing Spencer did was get comfortable and read the book Alex gave him for his birthday. He tried to read slower this time to really enjoy what Alex had given him. After all not many people gave him such a gift on his birthday. Especially an old book like that. It had emotional value too. Alex said it belonged to his grandparents so Spencer wanted to be careful with it._ **

**_Alex sat on his own desk going over the results of the tests run on the bombing from the last Lucifer victim. It was then that he found out something disturbing. he wasn't the first to find this out though. Morgan who went over the report himself immediately brought it to everyone's attention. That bomb that was used wasn't just a bomb. It was build with a Clay-more mine from the military. You don't just get your hands on those. They would have to figure out if they were stolen or not._ **

**_However there was a slight problem. Garcia didn't have the clearance to track down the shipment where the mine came from. and Hacking the database from the military wasn't a good idea. But since they were short of options Garcia hacked in to the database anyway. Alex promised to cover for her if any of the organizations should make a problem out of it. Because Garcia simply worked faster and better then his own contacts. Alex let her use his own access to certain areas and she could hack the areas that were off limits for him. That way they quickly got a result of the mine's origins._ **

* * *

 

 

"The mine wasn't stolen. At least nothing is reported about a stolen shipment. It's all still in the storage where they should be."

"So the military didn't even know that there was a mine missing?"

"No they didn't know it was gone until i started snooping around."

Garcia and Morgan went over the results that Garcia's hacking skills had gotten them. But the news was more disturbing then the use of the mine itself. It meant someone got into the storage and took a mine from there. Either with or without access but if it was the Unsub they were looking for he was turning into a professional hit man or assassin or whatever. Perhaps an Assassin who has gone rogue. which might even be more difficult to catch then any psycho unsub.

"So we have an assassin unsub who's gone rogue? that'll be fun"

Morgan muttered with sarcasm. this wasn't good news at all. At that moment Alex walked in on them. Garcia told him the results of her search and he sighed and scratched his neck. 

"That doesn't mean he's an assassin or hit man or whatever. It does mean he's military. Probably ex-military or still in the military. Hence the easy access to the land mine he used. also only the military uses these mines. Not the air-force and definitely not the navy. I might be poor on personal and emotional profiling but i know my weapons and origins. These are a specific type of land mines. They even are only used by an elite part of the military. This guy has rank. no way common soldiers would know that this stuff is even stored there."

Morgan grinned when Jack told them he was a poor profiler.

"Is that why you call yourself a specialist and not a profiler? Hey don't worry Jack. Each one in this team has a different specialty and a different approach on the case but we're all profilers including you. Don't worry about it. You helped us just fine so far. you're not bad at all."

"Thanks... so now we know the unsub has a military background. but other then that we still got little over nothing. Lucifer remains to be a mystery uncaught. Why do i get the feeling that he only lets us know what he wants us to know? It's frustrating."

Neither Garcia or Morgan could answer that question at the moment. Perhaps if they told Hotch, he would be able to give an answer. If not him then Gideon. In the mean time while they tried to catch this unsub they had to continue to work other cases while Lucifer went out to kill more people. Of course it was frustrating. And now more pressure was added to their team because finally after they tried to keep this thing buried, the media had caught the story on the Lucifer killer and they started spreading it all over the news. Scaring people, feeding attention to the unsub and putting more pressure on the BAU team. JJ had tried her utmost best to keep the media attention from escalating to a fountain of stories and articles about the Lucifer killer. She was very tired from the constant damage control she had to do. Everyone tried their best. But things just progressed too slow to any of their liking. 

* * *

 

 

When Alex walked back to his own desk Spencer was with his nose in the book Alex gave him. Alex noticed and smiled about it. 

"Still reading? it's only 95 pages. I should have gotten you something thicker."

Spencer looked up and then to the book and then back up to Alex. Shaking his head.

"no no! it's okay! i was just.. ehm.. p-practicing to read slower. And i really like this book."

"Reid.. It's the fifth time you're reading it. and you don't read slow. Ever. you really like it that much?"

Alex chuckled when Spencer turned a little red up till his ears. Apparently the genius didn't know that Alex saw him before. it was true though he read the book again to make sure that Alex would see him read it. So he wouldn't have to give a vocal thank you for the book. Because he didn't really know how to express his thanks properly in words. 

"you.. you saw?"

Spencer frowned first then released a nervous chuckle. 

"I see more then you think i do. I got eyes in the back of my head Reid. You've been warned... But really, do you like it that much?"

Alex chuckled while he told Spencer he had eyes in the back of his head. It wasn't a warning or a threat. More like a fact that he saw more then people think he saw. 

"duly noted...  ...  I..i just really.. like the book.. no one ever gave me such a gift before.. you seem to know exactly what i like.. Thanks Jack"

"Call it an educated guess. But i'm happy that you like it. I hope you got a good shelve for it and take good care of it. I'm not sure the old bindings could take much more."

"oh y-yeah. i do.. have a shelve.. for it.. i mean i have a lot of books but.. i can find it a spot.. I-i don't want to destroy the bindings but i might find myself reading it again despite my memory.. and it's just that this really is the most special gift someone ever gave me.. a-and of course it has some emotional value too because it belonged to you grandparents.. m-maybe i should stop talking."

_Way to have yourself stuttering Spencer. You're turning into an idiot again. can't you act normal? it's only Jack. Who just turns out to understand you better then anyone else. who you might act foolish around like you're having a crush.. oh god.. i'm crushing on someone aren't i? Spencer you're crushing on Jack?  Am i crushing on jack? i don't know. Am i? I mean.. what does it feel like? is it just a crush? i don't know. is it? I feel something.. what is it? why do i know so many statistics yet don't even know what i'm feeling? Why do i know hundreds of statistics who can't help me find out how i feel?_

Alex chuckled and readjusted his position in his chair before he answered.

"Alright then. I trust you take good care of it. And by all means ramble away. It may seem weird but i'm so used to silence that i like the chatter around me."

Spencer didn't answer anymore. He only showed a small nervous smile. One that quirked the corners of his mouth up but didn't shine into his eyes. He was entangled with his thoughts trying to put this puzzle together. And on top of that Alex nearly made him blush by telling him he could keep rambling on if he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

 **It was about three days later that they got a kidnapping case. One of the Davenport twins, Trish was kidnapped from her car and her boyfriend shot in the face.** Which is personal. You don't just shoot someone in the face. While Morgan and Elle went to talk to the other twin, the rest met up with the father who had his entire house secured and checked for bugs before the phone equipment was brought in to receive the call that had been announced in the ransom note. The strange thing however was that the ransom note only had lines that started with you. the word i was never mentioned. and on top of that there was no mention of forbidding the father to contact the authorities. Gideon and Reid were talking to Mr. Davenport while Jack stood a few meters away, taking in the interior of the house.  Memorizing the details. Where Reid was good with memorizing lines and lines of words, Alex was an expert in remembering pictures and sounds. And had an exceeding skill in being able to make up detailed information from a few sounds alone.

Mr. Davenport was explaining how the twins weren't identical but Mirror twins. Telling Gideon and Reid how one of them had some organs on the left instead of the right. And that the doctors assured that it wasn't dangerous. He took a book that explained it all and gave it to Gideon who briefly looked it over and then gave it to Reid who immediately began reading in his own geeky fast way. Jack saw it from a distance.  

"They had self defense training?"

Gideon asked while Reid started absorbing information from the book. Mr. Davenport tried to answer Gideon but was distracted by Reid who was turning the pages fast and letting his finger slide along the pages even faster.

"I insisted on it eh.. The protective detail rankled... when they hit puberty.. and i was sure that they.. would refuse their bodyguards when they left for college- excuse me can you actually read that fast?"

He directed the question to Reid who gave a typical Dr.Spencer-Reid-answer.

"Our conscious mind can process 16 bits of information per second. our Unconscious can process 11 Million..." 

He looked down at the book again but when it remained silent for a second he looked up again and answered again. 

"Yes. I.. I can actually read this fast."

Jack smirked when Reid said that. ' _i love it when he's smart. Our boy genius. I'm so proud of him._ ' _  
_

 

* * *

 

 

**Reid walked to Morgan and Elle who stood talking in the kitchen with Jack. Elle accused Morgan of calling a wackjob for telling them that she would be able to feel her sister's distress. In his defense Morgan argued that he never said that.**

"You think Cheryl is a wackjob because she says she can feel her sister's anxiety." Elle tells him.

Morgan defends himself and shakes his head. "I never said wackjob"

Then Reid walks in on them. "actually there may be a physiological basis for it."

Both Elle and Morgan sigh while Jack only turns his head to Reid as if he is expecting the whole explanation that comes next. ' _Tell me more genius._ '

Morgan already tells Elle "don't ask" but Reid feels the need to explain anyway. So he does. And he finishes his story with an accusation towards Morgan.

"I'm just saying it's possible. I don't know everything. I mean despite the fact that you think that i do."

Hotch comes walking in when Reid drops that accusation. Morgan frowns.

"I never said that. When have i ever said that?"

Reid frowns and answers:

"Every day since i met you."

Elle seems to agree and smiles when she tells Morgan he definitely said that. 

"this morning at breakfast."

"yesterday when he beat you at cards" Hotch filled in.

"And the day before when he pointed you to the traffic reports you don't ever read" Jack added.

Morgan looked around. "anybody ever heard of sarcasm?"

Hotch cut in saying they had one minute. And everyone walked out of the room with a sarcastic hum to Morgan.

Which makes Morgan turn to Jack. 

"You seriously never get tired of Reid rambling away like that do you?"

Jack smiles and shakes his head. 

"No actually i like it when he's being smart like that. Besides i like the way his voice sounds. It's soothing. I spend way too long in either silence or battle noises to go through my life without people just normally babbling at me about everything or nothing. And honestly i rather hear stuff i can learn from than stuff that makes no sense or fills up a conversation... like the weather."

Morgan shakes his head and sighs. 

"Man you are a lost cause."

Jack chuckles.

"Yeah maybe."

They both don't realize that Reid heard it all. And that what Alex said made him smile. At least someone doesn't mind it when he's talking so much about things that interest no other human being then Alex. 

 

* * *

 

 

The phone call was anything but pleasant and it didn't give the team much valuable information. Perhaps a bit. But it didn't help much. On top of that the kidnapper wanted to talk to Cheryl. Which wasn't a good thing. Half the team decided against it and let Elle give it a try first. But the unsub knew it wasn't Cheryl and he forced them to make Cheryl talk on the phone. 

Spencer was typing conclusions from what he heard from the unsub while Jack looked over his shoulder to see what ideas the genius came up with. 

_Knows victim. The unsub speaks informal to Cheryl and personal, He knows her. He knows Patrisha._

Jack held a headphone against his ear to listen in on the conversation while he read what Reid was typing. It got a little more uncomfortable when the unsub used the word Empathy a lot. Why would he empathize with Cheryl? 

Alex bend over to reach the keyboard to type something up for Spencer.

_"he's playing a game. if he puts Trish on the phone it'll cause more distress for Cheryl. And he will do that."_

Spencer nods and indeed soon, after taunting Cheryl with some more personal questions he puts Trish on the phone. It gets Cheryl's hopes up just enough to get her more distressed and willing to do anything to get Trish back. Which is was Alex predicted. 

Then to make it worse the unsub cut the conversation short with the instructions that he would call back in 15 minutes with instructions to the drop site of a load of cash. Which bothered Alex. Why first talk to Cheryl and then start about the ransom? When the call ended Reid informed the team that he couldn't trace the number. It was a disposable cell. 

Alex sighs and puts the headphones down.

"This isn't about the money. Why talk to Cheryl and then ask for a ransom? It doesn't add up. I want to try and pick up the next call. I can imitate Cheryl's voice i could force some answers out of him."

Gideon didn't think that was a good idea and Hotch too disagreed. 

"No, as soon as he knows we're playing games with him he'll take it out on Trish. We have to keep focus on his instructions and agree with him for now."

* * *

 

 

15 minutes later the unsub calls for the instructions on the drop off. Cheryl is the one who has to do everything and he wants to get her isolated. Alex feels more uneasy by the minute. As soon as the call ends he goes up to Hotch.

"Let me follow her"

"No. He strictly said no one follows. We could use one car, unmarked, tinted windows"

"Hotch he said no air or car surveillance. He said nothing about motorcycles i could disguise as a road tripper. They drive late at night."

"You never told me you could drive a motor cycle"

"yeah well i got one at home but i couldn't drive it all the way here since i'm staying in a motel until we have dealt with the lucifer case."

"Still i don't think it's a good idea"

"And you think a car is a good idea?"

"fine. but keep your distance. No lights, no contact with Cheryl."

"Thanks"

"But wait a minute. do you got a motorcycle now?"

"yeah i drove a rental here."

"make sure you don't get caught. i'll notify the team."

"The first thing he's gonna do is make her switch cars. There's only one rental company in the area. I know where it is. I could wait there."

"give us the address. We'll wait there. You follow Cheryl."

Alex nods and gathers his coat and keys. On his way to the door Morgan stops him. 

"Whoa wait where are you going?"

Jack rolls his eyes when he answered. "Grocery shopping. I'm hungry."

Morgan frowns but Reid who just got up and walked to the front door is the only one who asks what he means. 

"It's 2:30 there are no shops open at this hour. What do you mean grocery shopping?"

Alex looks from one to the other and sighs. 

"You two never heard of CIA operation terms? Never give your mission a name that has anything to do with the actual mission. You two have a lot to learn." He pats them on the shoulder and walks out. Morgan gets it but Reid frowns even more. "Mission?" Shrugging he walks back to his own spot.

 

* * *

 

 

Morgan and Hotch are the ones who wait in the unmarked car. Alex follows Cheryl on his motor cycle from a distance. His lights are off and he drives slow for minimum noise. At the entrance of the rental company he stops. Letting Cheryl drive onto it alone. Though the fact that this ransom drop was put together this way bothered him. It took five minutes before Cheryl stepped out of the car with her phone to her ear and the bag with money in her hand. Alex watched the park space and spotted another dark car. That looked like it had someone in it. Alex started up his engine again in case he had to move quickly. He didn't trust the situation. Then finally when he figured out what was wrong, Morgan and Hotch exited their car at the same time. The black car Alex spotted started moving with shrieking tires and Cheryl turned around to go back to her car immediately. 

Alex drove his cycle on to the lot after the black car. Getting his gun out he shot to it but couldn't hit the tires. He did get the plate number. Driving back he stopped in front of Cheryl. "Are you okay?" She nodded but she was shaking. This wasn't about the money like Jack said before. This was almost a second kidnapping. Alex didn't hesitate to call Garcia to trace the plate. And soon he was back at the house with Morgan, Cheryl and Hotch.

"What happened?" Elle asked when they walked in. Reid looked up from his laptop.

"He tried to kidnap Cheryl too. Thankfully Morgan figured it out in time" Hotch answered.

"I got his plate and called Garcia to trace it. Nearly drove me from my motorbike. Asshole." Alex muttered while he tossed his Keys on the table.

"Did you get hurt?" Spencer asked. Worried when Alex told him the guy nearly hit him with the car. 

"Not a scratch. But i am pissed. He's arrogant and no doubt he's gonna call and taunt us with it."

And as if Alex was a fortune teller the phone rang not a minute later...


	7. 'Genie'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nicknames are a sign of caring about the person who receives them one way or another. Good or bad, if you didn't care about the person, why bother picking a nickname. And if a bully picks a nickname for his victim. Why do you think he does it? Because he wants to Hurt his victim. Because he Cares about how his victim feels. And wants to make him feel worse. When a friend or a family member gives you a nickname, he or she wants to let you know that you are special, cared for and appreciated." - Special Agent Alexis Jackson

**The minute the phone rang Gideon decided to play on a different tactic and taunt the unsub by hanging up on him repeatedly. He made the man more and more angry hoping that he would be driven to a point where he would snap. The entire team was listening in on the call. And indeed after several times of hanging up on him the unsub snapped at Gideon. Which was exactly what the team needed.**

* * *

 

The unsub seemed to know all about the team which made the list of suspects only smaller. He pinpointed everything personal about each member of the team accept Jack. Because he was new to the team and no one could so easily figure him out. Even Gideon and Hotch had admitted to being puzzled sometimes to Jack's contradicting behavior. On which Jack had told them he didn't like to be someone who was easy to read. It gave away the mystery and he felt as if it also were a bit of an invasion on his privacy. Which the team members understood and respected. Though it leaves a number of questions with each individual team member. Especially Reid. Spencer seems to want to dig deeper then Alex would probably allow him to go. Even though he already feels that the special agent allows him to get deeper then any of the other team members. However Spencer keeps telling himself that it's probably an illusion of his and that he thinks too much of it. because frankly Alex has a way of getting under his skin.

The unsub also mentions all kinds of things he wouldn't have been able to know unless he had a bug planted somewhere. But the house was swept clean and there were no bug to be found. So how did he managed to listen in on them. Then Jack realized that after they swept the house for bugs, they brought their own equipment in. He raised some of the technical stuff from their place and indeed, there it was. The bug he was looking for. The way the unsub had listened to all of their plans. Jack took it out and turned it off. Sighing as he tossed the device on the table.

"I don't suppose we have to point fingers but i think we all know now who the unsub is."

Hotch nodded and signed his team to make the arrest. Meanwhile Spencer and Gideon had explained to the father and cheryl that the unsub was suffering from the illusion that the twins were in love with him. and that it made him act the way he did and want to have the twins to himself. It also explained the personal shot in the face from Trish's boyfriend. He was a threat to the unsub's relationship with the girls. and he had to eliminate that threat. 

Cheryl was brought to a safe house so naturally the unsub who was now known as Vincent Shyer would be there too. When Morgan didn't pick up his phone -who was on protective detail- the team already knew they had to take action quickly. Luckily they arrived at the scene very quickly and Elle was the first who had the possibility to make the arrest. Though it wasn't the most subtle arrest and Jack entered just after she had floored Shyer to force him to say where Patrisha was. The way she did that didn't slip Jack's sight and he told her gently to step back.

"Elle. step back. I got him."

Elle was reluctant to pull back. Her look of disgust toward Shyer wasn't a well hidden secret. she despised him for what he did. But to Jack's opinion she took it a little too personal. Eventually Jack made Shyer tell them where he had Patrisha and they went out to save her right away. In a brief report to Hotch, Jack didn't say anything about Elle's behavior though. He wanted to give her a chance to correct herself professionally or step back on her own accord. But he worried. She was unstable. He could sense it somehow. 

Later on Reid came to ask Jack how he had convinced Shyer to give up Patrisha's location. On which Alex smiled and told him that not the methods, but the results were important. And if you didn't get results you had to change your method.  Which was a most interesting answer to Reid. For two reasons, it allowed him to know more about the way Alex's mind worked. And it didn't give him a clear answer on what Jack had done exactly to get Trish's location. It was both interesting and somewhat frustrating at the same time. 

In the end it made Reid so curious that he wanted to know more about Jack and about his matter of opinions. It seemed such a contradiction but Alex had a brilliant mind, much like Reid's own mind. But less autistic. But the wisdom that was flowing out of his mind through his words and his statements didn't show whenever they were on the field taking action. Whenever they were on the field doing actual physical stuff, Jack's wisdom didn't seem to cling to him as much as it should since he possessed it. He seemed more reckless and willing to take risks also making bold movements and not always going for the formation of a team. Which called a slight irritation from Hotch since he was convinced that Jack could be a team player, yet mostly didn't act like it. That he was the outsider and extra help didn't mean he wasn't part of the BAU team. The BAU family as JJ called it. 

this just raised more questions in the young doctor Reid because it seemed that Jack was more two-faced then anyone. He wondered if he had to be relieved or worried about that. One thing he also noticed was that the few times that Jack was forced to use his gun, he never missed. He always precisely hit the target where he wanted. Between cases they were called on a difficult hostage situation where they were all told to hold their fire, Yet Jack crawled closer to the criminal and announced he was going to take the shot. A head shot everyone thought. But no. He precisely hit the hand of the unsub that was holding on to the gun he pressed against his human shield. the gun dropped and instead of making the criminal get the easy way out by killing him with a head shot, Through Alex's skill he was given life in prison instead, No easy way out of carrying out his sentence. It's what the man deserved. But then again knowing that Jack was a sniper in a war zone prior to his work in America, should have made it so that they wouldn't be surprised at his skills. However being a sniper Both Long, Mid and short ranged was rare. 

 

* * *

 

About a week later, Jack was sitting at his desk working on a file. Reid was across from him working on another file and Morgan was writing a report at his own desk, When Elle came in together with JJ and Garcia. Excitingly chattering about something until Hotch came out of his office and abruptly cut the conversation short. 

"I hate to break up the party but we have a serious case on our hands."

Garcia seemed to know exactly what he meant because she rushed to the conference room first. The rest followed without fail knowing that they were having a briefing and then a job to do. However the briefing was anything but an ordinary briefing. They caught another Lucifer victim this morning. and along with the briefing, garcia places the results of her search in front of everyone. Lucifer has killed over 50 victims already in the past two years. All of them had the sigil in the crime scene somewhere. Some where killed with mercy compared to other victims who were slaughtered brutally. The images were just horrible and the urge to catch this unsub became stronger then ever in the entire team. 

There was one set of crime scene photo's that drew jack's attention. His brows drew to a frown when he watched them. It couldn't be...

"What the hell?"

He suddenly said out of the blue while Hotch was just briefing the other members of the team. 

"Pardon?"

Hotch said after being so suddenly interrupted. Jack realized he said it out loud and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again before he uttered an apology and pointed to the scene that drew his attention.

"I'm sorry Hotch. But i feel like i'm in a dejavu moment. but one of these crime scenes looks very familiar. I was involved in a bar fight gone wrong on one of my nights off. I was with my brother and we went out to get some drinks. Then there was a fight in the bar we were at. and it escalated. Quickly. The way these bodies are positioned in the bar are an exact replica of the victims that fell in the bar fight back then. The only difference is that we were dealing with criminals, but Lucifer used innocent civilians to duplicate the crime scene. I don't believe in coincidences. I think he was there at the bar when the fight happened. I think that i might know our unsub without knowing it myself."

There was a silence in the room. Everyone tried to settle the new piece of information Jack just handed them. until Reid popped a question that was on his mind because it seemed unlikely to him, since Jack seemed such a nice guy.

"You were in a bar fight?"

Alex smirked but it disappeared quickly when Hotch stepped in.

"Now is not the time Reid. Jack can you pull the files from that incident? Garcia can help you. go over the list of suspects with her and compare that crime scene to our unsub's."

"Ehm it's a cold case, it was never solved but sure, I can get the files."

Reid looked up at Alex. This was the first time he detected a hint of uneasiness in the special agent. No one else seemed to notice though, but to Reid it was clear as daylight that something was bothering Alex. It concerned the young genius that apparently it caused a bit of stress for Alex. While no one else paid attention to it, Reid pondered about how this could cause stress for the agent when normally Alex would stay calm and controlled in any circumstance. He never showed any sign of emotional distress or any other deep emotional side at all. On the outside it was like he put up walls to make sure people couldn't see within. It was both a good and a bad thing. Apart from Reid, all the other Team members seemed to have trouble reading or 'profiling' Jack. And even to Spencer, Alex remained a little mysterious. 

With a little help from Garcia, Alex was able to pull up the files from that bar fight. Resulting in a somewhat more relaxed attitude - according to Reid- and yet there was this frown playing over Alex's face. One of many questions.

"There you go, all files in a neat little package"

"Thanks Garcia. you're the best"

"oh honey don't i know it? But hey, would it be bad if i snoop around those sealed files of yours?"

"ayai Principessa you should know that snooping isn't good for anyone. Certainly not around me. If you want CIA to jump on your case the way they do.. go ahead but don't say i didn't warn you. Sealed files are best left sealed. If you want to know something i'll tell you as much as i'm able. But unfortunately there are just things you will never know about me. Besides CIA erased much of my papertrail. the trail probably only starts two years ago, they destroyed anything dating further back."

"Oh well i don't want to get in trouble but you can't blame a girl for being curious. Besides, you are quite the mystery man. I'm not the only one interested in trying to figure you out honey... did you just call me principessa?"

"huh? what do you mean? I'm not that much of a mystery. okay maybe i am. But who else is trying to figure me out then? As far as i know you're the only one able to hack into things you shouldn't be hacking. But okay.. and yeah. I though, since Baby girl is kind of taken up by Morgan, and baby cakes is too much alike, I'll call you for what you really are, a princess. Neat huh?"

"ohh you're so sweet. I can almost see the sugar dripping."

"Garcia darling, you have no idea."

"oh just get out of here you"

"Alright Principessa, thank you for the files"

Jack made a playful girly bow to Garcia who started laughing and was ready to throw a pen before Jack slipped out of her office with the files quickly. Reminding himself that Garcia hadn't told him who else was trying to figure him out. Not that it was important. He didn't have much to hide apart from a few classified things and a few things that weren't really of anyone's business. If it was relevant to anything he would tell, if  not then no one needed to know. Though he did notice that with all the people he ever worked with, he was quickest to open up to this team. He told these people more then he ever told anybody. And honestly he was kind of disappointed when he thought about him leaving as soon as they caught the Lucifer killer. 

* * *

 

  **After they spit through the old files which didn't give them that much new information accept for a list of suspects. Reid noted that Jack was handling this case with more devotion. Spencer thought it was because Jack was involved. But Alex seemed to be somewhat mysterious about this case in particular. More mysterious then he himself was. Like he had secrets to hide that were connected to that case. All Alex told him was that the bar fight was what put his brother in jail. And it was partly his fault there for he saw it as putting his own brother in jail. But no matter how Spencer pried to get answers, Alex never told him the full story.**

**A month after no new progress had turned up and a few more small cases had been solved, Reid was approaching his firearms exam. And he was trying to practice hard for it. But it frustrated him to no end that he was probably the worst shot in the entire FBI. He was at the fire range to practice, getting instructions from Hotch when Alex decided to swing by.**

Another shot fell and again Spencer missed his target. The bullets were flying everywhere except in the target. After hours of practice, the young doctor was getting hopeless and desperate. Hotch tried teaching him but it's not easy for Spencer to follow up on that advice.

"On S.W.A.T. we broke down shooting in three steps. One: front sight. Focus on the front side not on the target. Two: control trigger press. Three: follow through. After the shot you come right back to the target. Now what did you do wrong."

Spencer sighed. 

"I didn't follow through."

"Right. You came off the target to see where you hit."

"Hotch, my.. my fire arms qualification is tomorrow morning. I barely passed my last one."

Spencer complains, desperate to learn a way to pass his qualification. Because he doesn't want to fail. He just knows that he will be teased with failing. Especially by Morgan. Hotch nudges him to step aside. Reid does so and Hotch grabs his own gun to shoot at the target.

"Front sight. Trigger press. And follow through. You do those three things you hit your target every time."

Reid sighed. If only it were that easy. But even if he followed up on Hotch's advice, he still didn't hit where he was suppose to. He fired another shot and it hit the target in the crotch. Hotch thought it was amusing. 

"Did Elle teach you that?"

He asked almost with a chuckle. But Spencer wasn't happy about it. 

"They are going to take away my gun."

He whined. Finding it hard to deal with. He simply felt too nervous to shoot straight. 

"Profilers aren't required to carry"

"yeah and yet you carry two of them"

Hotch pulled the gun from the strap around his ankle and shot at the target three times. Each time straight in the heart. It only made Reid feel worse. He knew his own skills were bad. Very bad. Then Hotch put the gun back in it's strap and took off his protective glasses and protective headphones.

"When i joined the BAU Jason Gideon said to me. You don't need a gun to kill someone."

Reid fidgeted with his own headphones and frowned.

"I don't get it."

"You will. Good luck tomorrow."

Hotch patted Reid on the shoulder and left. Running into Alex who just came walking in. 

"Hey"

Reid looked up.  _'Oh no. If Alex sees how bad i am. I'm really going to embarrass myself. He'll laugh at me for sure.'_

"Hey"

Alex came standing next to Reid and took a look at the target. 

"Practicing for tomorrow?"

Spencer gulped and looked at the target. More like preparing for failure.

"y-yeah. Kind of. I figured i'd prepare myself for the worst."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm absolutely hopeless. Morgan is going to bully me with this."

"Ah he's all bark and no bite. The guy has a soft spot for you, you know that? But show me what you got, i might be able to give you a few tips."

Alex took the protective headphones and glasses and Reid slightly panicked. 

_No! That is exactly what i was afraid of! i don't want you to see that! ugh okay.. here goes nothing. Please don't laugh._

Reluctantly Reid took his position again. But due to Alex standing next to him, he was too nervous. it effected his stance and his aim. He aimed and fired and missed the target again and he was about to cry in desperation. 

"I'm gonna loose my gun"

Spencer sighed and put the gun down. Alex tilted his head.

"What did Hotch teach you?"

"Three steps. Front sight. Trigger press. Follow through. If you know what that all means."

"yeah standard S.W.A.T. training. To be completely honest i needed 12 steps on  my very first qualification. Man.. that was a disaster. I wasn't always a sniper you know."

Alex chuckled at the memory and shook his head. It relieved Spencer a bit to know that Alex wasn't laughing at him. 

"12 steps?"

"Yeah. But eventually i figured out that i took the wrong approach. Never missed ever since i changed my technique."

"Can you teach me?"

"Maybe.. shoot again."

"But-"

"Shoot again and i'll teach you."

Reid sighed and aimed again. But he was so nervous with Alex standing next to him and judging him. It made him shake and when he fired he missed again.

"It's hopeless. I can't do this."

"hey easy now Genius. I told you i would teach you."

Alex took his own gun and aimed. He shot two times. One head shot and one in the heart. Spencer nearly whimpered and whined at the sight. He was getting jealous of the skills of the rest of his team.

"Your turn"

"But you said you would teach me"

"I will. Stand but do not fire."

Spencer nodded and took his position.

"First of all. Tell me what you feel."

"what does that have to do with-"

"Spencer. Don't argue with me. Just tell me."

"okay... I'm.. nervous. i guess?"

"Understandable. So what happens when you're nervous?"

"... I don't know."

"You stress your shots and you shake. What makes you shake?"

"... Heart beat acceleration."

"Exactly. You keep missing because you're out of sync with your own body. No one in the entire federal agency will teach you this because they don't even know it works. But the fact is, you fire with your whole body. not just your finger pulling the trigger."

Reid looked to the side with wide eyes. He never saw it that way before. And no one ever taught him that.

"But how can i calm down when i'm nervous?"

"You either can or cannot. Either way you adjust."

"what if i can't?"

"Then you adjust. Look forward"

Reid turned his head back to the target. 

"Feel your feet. They connect to the ground. a solid base. It's harder to shoot when you're not standing still. Now.. you can feel your own heartbeat. Find it's rhythm. Normally you count in 1,1's. If it goes to fast, you break it down by half. you count 1 for every 2 beats. If that goes to fast, you count 1 for 4 beats. it should be easy for you, you're good with math."

Reid tried to follow up on Alex's advice and slowly became conscious of his own heartbeat. Because of that it slowed down and he became less nervous. He was able to sense it's rhythm. 

"Your heart beats twice to get the blood round. Once expanding once shrinking to pump the blood through. After each of these sets is a small pause. Take your shot in that pause. you don't need to worry about aim for now."

Spencer took a deep breath and fell into the rhythm of his heartbeat. Sensing it, controlling it and he fired in the pause. hitting his target in the shoulder.

"Good. Now, for aim, you're squeezing your eyes. Don't do that.  keep both your eyes open. You'll see twice as much, you'll be able to calculate more depth. and as Hotch told you, don't look at the target, look at the front side first. "

Again Reid fired. This time closer to the heart.

"It's working."

"told you. Within time you'll learn to look just over the front side. passed it to your target. With each type of weapon the front side will be different. and also the fire power difference will effect your shot."

"But what if i'm too nervous again tomorrow?"

"Just keep practicing. you can retry in two weeks right? It'll be fine. Just keep practicing, you will get this in no time."

Spencer hadn't expect so much support from Alex. And he wasn't shunned for his poor skills at all. In fact, Alex as a professional sniper didn't laugh at him but gave him tips on how to improve himself. 

"I envy you. You never miss."

Alex sighed and ran a hand through his black hair.

"You shouldn't be envious for a thing like that. Don't take it lightly Reid. Some day your gun might become light as a feather and it will be too easy to pull the trigger and hit something. The moment taking a life becomes easy is the moment i will quit my job. It should never be easy taking someone's life, no matter how much of a scumbag it may be. It's still human. Or at least once was. If killing becomes too easy then there is only a thin line between being what you are then and being one of the people we hunt. It's one thing to never miss. It's another to easily kill."

Alex turns his blue/green eyes to Spencer and gives him a soft smile and lays a hand on his shoulder. 

"But don't you worry about that Reid. You aren't there yet. You should be happy you still got a long way to go. Don't be embarrassed when you fail. Just try again. And take your time. The world is already full with eager trigger pulling people. It's not a shame to not be one of them. Good luck tomorrow"

Alex put down his headphones and glasses and left Reid on the fire range with more information to think about. Not just about the qualification. But about Alex himself. Spencer also realized that for the first time, Alex called him by his first name. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment. But that fact made Reid all giddy inside. It made him feel better about the whole situation. Even if he would fail tomorrow. He would practice as much as he could with the tips Alex gave him to be a good shot but not an easy shot as Alex called it. And if he failed.. well he'd just have to deal with a bullying Morgan.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Reid came to the office in a slightly off mood. Jack could guess what it was about. Morgan decided indeed to be a tease and give Reid a whistle in case he needed help since he was now not allowed to carry a gun for two weeks. When Reid sat down he quickly shoved the whistle in a drawer. 

"My guess is it didn't go so well?"

Alex asked him. Reid looked up slightly disappointed.

"I followed up on all your tips. But i was still too nervous."

"I can imagine that with a person standing next to you criticizing with points. Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. I didn't become a sniper in one day you know."

"Yeah but. With all the advice you gave me i thought i would have passed."

"hey it's okay. No need to stress out about it. Sometimes you just try hard but it doesn't work right away."

"Maybe if i go practice again tomorrow.. or every day these two weeks"

"Once every three days would be fine. I'll come with you again if that helps. It might help to learn how to control your nerves.

"... You would.. you would really do that for me?"

"Sure i would."

Spencer smiled widely at Alex's offer. It was far better then being taught by Hotch. Not that he didn't teach well, Spencer was just extremely biased when it came to being able to pick a tutor. He'd almost automatically pick Jack.

 _Alex, I could hug you so tight you can't breathe. You have no idea how thankful i am._ Reid thought

Alex smiled back and nodded to the genius.

 _I'd do anything for you genius. don't you know that by now? of course i wouldn't mind teaching you. It's you i'm teaching. i'd be happy to even if you wake me in the middle of the night._   Alex thought.

* * *

 

 

The case of a long distance serial killer rolled in just after Morgan was done bullying Reid. Elle called it a sniper but according to Gideon and Hotch there was no such thing. because snipers are professionals and these guys are not. Jack of course agreed with that. He himself is a sniper. While the progress further in the case they meet a doctor who has ego-issues and thinks he is some sort of god. It creeps Alex out to the core. So when the doctor asks who's hands jack would entrust his life to, his or god's, the answer is simple.

"I'll take my chances with god, thank you"

On which Alex turned and walked away as quick as he could. Normally, Alex wasn't easily thrown off his game or made uncomfortable. But that doctor simply made his skin crawl. Even though he was an excellent and skilled surgeon who removed an intact bullet without paralyzing his patient. Fact remained: It was a creep. Alex only needed one glimpse at the bullet to come up with a rifle type and nice addition to the profile. The man they were hunting was previously part of special trained forces. He used a most difficult rifle to make the shots. Which only meant that he was trained on the specific skill in special forces. Jack's knowledge always saved them a lot of time from waiting for the analysis of the evidence. Jake was rarely wrong. In fact, he had never been wrong before. 

The fact that the unsub knows so much about law restriction is only fueling the agitation of local police officers. on top of that he crosses the territories of the local police department on purpose and shoots during a time in which shifts overlap and the streets are clear of cops. Gideon has a profile ready after another crime scene has popped up. But he warns in advance that the police department is not going to like this particular profile. 

Soon though a change of events and a dead cop change the profile into Hero-killings. The unsub appears to shoot his victims only to save them later. But they suspected the wrong man. Hotch and Reid are in the ER when they discover that the creepy doctor operates in the OR on one victim at the time. So the Unsub has to be a doctor on the IR. Problem is, Hotch and Reid don't know that they already alarmed the unsub by their presence and made him flee to the locker room to get out his rifle and a bullet proof vest. The rest of the team is on other floors questioning other people or at the station with the police. Reid and Hotch question a female doctor on the ER and soon get a name. Problem is that she doesn't see him in the ER. Hotch tells Reid to go to Gideon and tell him. But when Reid walks away, suddenly he walks into the unsub who punches him in the face with the rifle. 

He grabs the only security guard in the room as a meat shield and shoots out the power before someone even realizes what is happening. Hotch pulls out his gun but can't shoot the unsub. It's too dark and the unsub hides behind the guard. The rest of the team hears the shooting, including Alex.

"Reid!"

He hurries to the emergency room but finds the doors barricaded. Angry -mostly at himself- he kicks against the wall opposite of the entrance.

"Fuck. Son of a-.."

If it were possible. Alex would go inside gun's blazing. But there are innocent civilians inside, plus if he goes in shooting, someone might get killed. Knowing that Reid also has that chance,  Alex needs to back off and wait. Which is probably the most difficult thing to do right now. Alex watches as S.W.A.T. get's ready and is constantly pacing up and down himself haunted by the feeling he can't go in there with him. He just hopes that Hotch knows what he's doing and that he's protecting Reid. 

_ Anything but Reid. Please. Let Spencer be alright. Fuck! i should have gone with them. Hotch whatever you do be careful. Spencer please be safe. Please be okay. _

Jack's mind pleaded for them to be okay. But especially Reid who had started to mean a lot to the special agent. Just the thought of something happening to the young genius made Jack's gut twist and him feeling sick and worried. No one had ever gotten under his skin that fast. But when it came to Reid he didn't want to take a risk. The Genius was so young and Alex still had a lot to learn from him and a lot to teach him too. He liked Reid. They were good friends and if it were possible, Jack wanted to become best friends. Reid understood him like no one else. He understood Reid like no one else. But he was blind to the fact that he was crushing hard on the young doctor. He thought that it was a deep friendship that made him feel this way. But had Jack's head been more clear he would have seen the obvious and admitted to crushing on Reid. His embarrassment would be that Garcia would point out the obvious to him later.

In the mean time Hotch played a dangerous mind game with the unsub. One that got him to have a good chat with him yet maneuver him in a way that would result in a chance for Reid to prove he was able to carry a gun after all. But to be able to do that Hotch had to pretend he wanted to kick the life out of Reid and repeatedly put his shoe in Reid's stomach. If Alex had seen it he would have had no trouble assaulting Hotch and punching him across his face. That far had the special agent already sunken in his crush without even knowing it. Finally when the chance was there, just before the S.W.A.T. team made their way in. Reid took Hotch's second gun from it's holster in the midst of the kicking. his heart beat was accelerating, and to what Alex had told him, he did the math, followed the rhythm and turned around right during a beat to fire in the pause. Resulting in a head shot on the unsub. A clean shot that brought instant death.

The shot was heard and Hotch yelled that the coast was clear. Alex came rushing in right after S.W.A.T. to find Reid bruised but alright. In the heat of the moment Alex pulled the genius into a hug with a relieved sigh. (which made Reid thank the lights for being out because it made him blush)

"Oh thank god."

Then he looked at the dead unsub.

" 'd you do this?"

Reid nodded and frowned to himself. 

"i was aiming for his leg"

Alex shook his head and chuckled. 

"None the less. Good shot geni-"

"Reid. You okay?"

Hotch interrupted. Which suddenly gave Alex a good idea. He wasn't able to call Reid genius since he was interrupted. instead he called him what sounded like Genie. That would be a good nickname for Spencer. Something Alex would be able to call him to show that he appreciated Reid. Something like Morgan's 'Pretty boy' just with a deeper meaning. And Morgan didn't say it often. But Alex sure as hell was going to use it a lot. It sounded nice too.

"yeah i'm okay"

* * *

 

 

Later at the ambulance where Reid got treated for his bruises with Alex standing right next to him. Hotch came walking to them. Reid wanted to return the gun but Hotch told him to keep it. 

"I wouldn't have kept kicking but i was afraid you didn't get my plan so.."

Hotch started. Which made Alex frown upon hearing it. 

"You kicked him?" He asked dumbfounded. Then he turned to Reid. "He kicked you?"

Alex didn't believe his ears. But Reid chuckled and he shook his head.

"Hotch. I was a 12 year old child protege in a Las Vegas public high school. You kick like a nine year old girl."

Spencer smiled after saying that and it got a grin onto Hotch's face too. Alex just shook his head and smirked. 

"oh boy.. i leave you two alone for a minute.. Just a minute!"

Hotch and Reid both started laughing. And Alex sighed but laughed with them. 

J: "But seriously though. I was really worried."

R: "You were worried?"

J: "Yeah can't i be worried?"

H: "We were fine"

J: "Oh i wasn't worried about you Hotch"

H: "Well that is comforting. nice knowing that you care"

J: "Hey, i'm team member biased. that's my good right. I'm human. "

H: "So next time you land in such a situation i won't be worried about you. is that okay?"

J: "Oh come on Hotch i didn't mean it that way. That.. That's just mean."

The trio laughed about it. Fortunately all had ended well. And Reid gave Morgan back his whistle. But there still was the lucifer case. And despite the distraction of this case, Jack was bothered by the fact that the bar fight had been copied into the Lucifer murders. He knew the unsub. Or at least he had to have seen the unsub. And that little fact haunted the back of jack's mind...

 

* * *

 

 

**Two weeks later Reid is spotless again and has healed from his bruises. With his practice and Alex as a tutor he managed to pass his Qualification easily. And he has just arrived to the office with a proud smile on his face.**

"Congratulations Genie"

Alex greeted him and held out a gift.

"Genie?"

"Don't ask. Here just take the gift."

"you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. trust me. You'll like it."

Reid opened the gift to find another old English book inside. This one was filled with Poems in old English.

"how did you guess?"

Reid asked with a smile as he took the book from it's wrappings.

"I think i've come to know you pretty well."

"Thanks Jack"

"Call me Alex if you're comfortable with it. I think you earned that right"

"T-thanks Alex"

"You're welcome Genie"

* * *

 

 

a/n: whoa.. this is a long chapter... Anyway.. Spencer and Alex are crushing so hard on each other it's painfully obvious. But they are so blind! goodness. Garcia darling, up to you to bring the love birds together. OOPS. spoiler xD anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it's length.


End file.
